Vagaries Fortunarum, les caprices de la fortune
by GreguKun
Summary: Rome, 146 avant JC. Dans le tumulte des élections, un assassin est loué pour tuer le fils d'un rival. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque le tueur s'éprend de sa cible ? M pour futurs lemons, UA historique.
1. Aestas

**I'M BACK BITCHES !**

**Je suis à fond sur le Vanven en ce moment (a trop joué à KH birth by sleep final mix).**

**Vanven + mon cours de latin = cette fic. Bonne lecture :D**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix, et la Rome Antique à Rome. Je suppose.

THE prononciation latine, by Gregukun. (si vous êtes pas fanas d'histoire, vous pouvez passer).

D'abord, il faut savoir que le j, le v et donc le w n'existent pas. les j croisés dans les noms se prononcent "i" et les v "ou" comme le u d'ailleurs.

Il existe un seul son en latin, le "ae" prononcé "aïe" qui deviendra plus tard le "é". Sinon, toutes les lettres se prononcent. Les G et les C se prononcent tout le temps de façon dure.

Exemple : Ce bon vieux Jules César.

Gaius Julius Caesar. Prononcez "Gaïous Youlious Kaïsar"

TADA ! *Remballe son costume de latiniste et vous permet enfin de lire la fic*

* * *

« Encore quelques minutes… »

Il patientait depuis une heure, tel un renard embusqué dans un buisson, dans la pénombre d'une ruelle. Les jours raccourcissaient de plus en plus et déjà à cette heure la lune éclairait les rues d'une lumière blafarde. En face de lui, un immeuble miteux, un lupanar (1), comme il y en a des dizaines voir des centaines à Rome…bientôt sa cible sortirait. Après s'être vidé dans une femme, elle se viderait de son sang sur les pavés.

De l'agitation se fit entendre dans le bâtiment, et bientôt un homme encapuchonné, gardé par deux grands hommes tout aussi mystérieux mais nettement plus baraqués, sortirent pour se mettre à parcourir la rue. C'était le moment pour passer à l'action.

Rapide comme un félin, il s'élança sur un tas de caisse à ses côtés et s'en servit comme appui pour attraper le toit de la bâtisse en dessous de laquelle il se trouvait. A présent sur les tuiles, il s'accroupit et suivit les mouvements de ses victimes depuis son point en hauteur. Il fallait juste attendre qu'elles s'engouffrent dans une ruelle pour qu'il n'y ait aucun risque qu'un vigile vienne jouer les trouble-fêtes. Et c'est précisément ce qui arriva : les trois hommes bifurquèrent vers un passage étroit entre deux immeubles. Il les tenait.

Il s'avança au bord du toit, glaive en main, attendant qu'une des deux brutes fasse l'erreur de passer en dessous de lui.

Il sauta, sa lame pointée vers le sol.

- AAAARGH !

- Que ?!

Les deux autres hommes se retournèrent et virent leur collègue au sol, le dos transpercé par une lame, sans vie. Un jeune homme vint retirer l'arme ensanglantée du corps et la pointa dans la direction des deux restants. Aussitôt le second gorille chargea en dégainant une dague mais le plus jeune esquiva habilement avant de se faufiler derrière lui et de l'égorger comme un poulet. Terrifié, l'homme chétif prit la fuite, mais l'assassin le prit en chasse.

Haletant, il s'arrêta dans une autre ruelle. Apparemment il avait semé son poursuivant. Il pourrait essayer de se remettre en route. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna il sentit le froid du métal lui transpercer la poitrine.

La seule chose qu'il vit, avant de mourir, était deux orbes dorés, brillant dans l'obscurité.

O.O.O.O.O

- Selon Caton…le pois chiche est mauvais pour tout. Mais pourtant j'ai vu les esclaves en verser dans la mangeoire pour le bétail…

Le précepteur, debout dans la pièce devant son élève et un parchemin à la main, poussa un soupir tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Par Cérès(2), Ventus…Caton veut parler du pois chiche _en herbe, _pas du pois chiche _en grain _!

- Oh…d'accord.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, jeune homme. Ton père souhaite aller en ville pour les élections et il voudrait que tu l'accompagnes.

- Mais je n'ai pas encore l'âge de voter !

- Dans un an, Ventus. Il est grand temps d'apprendre comment le système marche.

Le jeune Ventus poussa un soupir et se releva de sa chaise, avant d'accompagner son maître vers la sortie.

Aulus Claudius Ventus (3) était le fils d'un propriétaire terrien dont le domaine s'étendait le long de la voie Cassienne (4). Blond aux cheveux fous (d'où son cognomen), aux yeux bleus comme la mer et au visage poupin, il vivait dans une villa appartenant à son unique parent : Marcus Claudius Ansem, aussi appelé « le sage », grâce à ses conseils avisés. La mère de Ventus n'était plus en vie, l'ayant perdue lors de l'accouchement.

Vu qu'ils étaient éloignés des tracas et de l'agitation de la ville, Ansem faisait souvent appel à un précepteur : Secundus Caelius Eraqus, qui venait faire l'éducation du jeune Ventus à domicile. Eraqus était un homme bon, quoique parfois un peu impatient, mais qui considérait Ventus et son père comme des amis de longue date. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs arrangés en catogan et des cicatrices sur le visage, vestige de son temps dans la légion.

Alors que le précepteur et l'élève sortaient à l'air libre sous le soleil implacable de l'été, ils virent un cortège d'esclaves sortir les chevaux de l'écurie, alors qu'un nouveau visiteur mettait pied à terre à quelques pas de là.

- Terra ! Se réjouit Ventus en reconnaissant le grand châtain aux yeux bleus.

- Eh, doucement Ven ! Dit-il, déséquilibré par le blond qui lui avait sauté au cou.

- Un peu de retenue, fils ! Le réprimanda Ansem en sortant de la villa à son tour. Nos invités vont fuir si tu leur réserve un tel accueil…

Ventus croisa les bras et fit la moue, vexé. Les trois hommes se mirent à rire et Terra ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux du plus jeune.

Publius Caelius Terra était également le fils d'Eraqus, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les garçons des deux familles se connaissent aussi bien. Une profonde relation d'amitié s'était formée entre Terra et Ven, et ce par un caprice du destin.

_*3 ans plus tôt*_

L'agitation régnait comme jamais à Rome. La ville vibrait au rythme des séances interminables du sénat, et des cris de Caton qui clamait « CARTHAGO DELENDA EST ! » (5)

Dans ce climat instable, Ansem vint avec Ventus, alors âgé de onze ans, bientôt douze, afin de recruter un précepteur à domicile. Ils ne manquaient pas à Rome, mais la plupart enseignaient dans des lieux publics et ils étaient bien accrochés à leur poste.

La charrette s'arrêta et les deux passagers descendirent.

- Ven, prends ma main, je ne veux pas te perdre dans ce vaste brouhaha…

- Oui père.

Il s'exécuta et suivit son père à travers la cohue de plébéiens (6) qui déferlaient dans les rues étroites comme des combattants en pleine charge. Après avoir parcouru quelques rues, Ansem s'arrêta devant une maison de pierre, qui tranchait avec les appartements en brique et en bois aux alentours. Sous le porche, un homme écrivait sur une tablette de cire. L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds se retourna vers son fils.

- Attends-moi ici Ven, et surtout ne t'éloigne pas. La ville est un endroit dangereux pour les enfants comme toi.

- D'accord.

Ansem s'avança vers l'homme et ils commencèrent à discuter, sous les yeux de Ven qui ne tarda pas à trépigner sur place. Vous savez comment sont les enfants…

Tous ces gens qui allaient et venaient, marchandaient, discutaient…jamais le petit blond n'avait vu autant de gens, lui qui n'était jamais sorti de sa villa de campagne. Poussé par la curiosité, Ven parcourut la rue et aboutit à une petite place centrée autour d'une fontaine, représentant le dieu Neptune(7) chevauchant un dauphin. Là, il s'extasia devant la boutique d'un herboriste, avant de s'attarder au comptoir d'un orfèvre. Un cortège de femme faillit l'écrabouiller lorsque celles-ci se dirigèrent vers une boutique de parfumerie, attirée par les arômes exquis.

Il se retourna et percuta quelqu'un, pour ensuite tomber à la renverse. Il leva les yeux et vit deux jeunes garçons de son âge, dont un avec une dent en moins à l'air très énervé. Ce dernier saisit Ven par le col et le souleva de terre.

- Eh p'tit morveux, t'as perdu ta maman ?

- Laisse-moi ! Se plaignit-il en se débattant, sans succès.

- D'accord, mais après t'être mis à genoux et implorer mon pardon.

Ven envoya son pied en plein dans l'abdomen de son agresseur qui le lâcha, le souffle coupé. Cependant son camarade vint à son secours et plaqua le petit blond au sol dans la saleté. Comprenant qu'il était dans le pétrin, Ven se mit à pleurer et lança des « pardons » à tout bout de champ. On le retourna et vit le poing levé de son tortionnaire prêt à fondre sur son visage. Ven ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact…qui ne vint pas. Il entendit un bruit de coup mais il ne sentit absolument rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit les deux brutes fuir les lieux, et une grande personne masquer le soleil. Elle lui tendit la main.

- M…merci. Balbutia Ven, les joues rouges.

- Ne me remercie pas. Lui fit le garçon châtain qui le dépassait d'une tête au moins. Je m'appelle Terra, enfin, c'est comme ça que les autres m'appellent. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Ve…

- VENTUS ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner ! Raisonna la voix d'Ansem dans son dos.

Ven se retourna sur son père et lui servit un sourire embarrassé. Il était accompagné de l'homme avec lequel il discutait, qui sembla lui se diriger vers Terra.

- Terra, quelle est cette marque sur ta joue ? T'es-tu encore battu avec les fils de Caecilia ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un air inquisiteur.

- Oui, mais ils allaient le maltraiter ! Se défendit le châtain en désignant Ven.

- Ventus, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Voulut savoir Ansem.

- Oui, ils voulaient que je me prosterne devant eux sinon ils m'auraient frappé. Confirma le blond.

- Bah ! Cette harpie de Caecilia sait faire des gosses mais pas s'en occuper ! Tonna Terra.

- De la politesse, jeune homme ! Le reprit Eraqus.

- Mais tu la déteste aussi.

- Certes, mais je ne le clame pas en public. Mais tu as raison.

Les trois hommes se mirent à rire de bon cœur, et même si Ven ne comprenait pas très bien, il se joignit à eux.

_*Fin Flashback*_

Depuis ce jour Terra et Ven étaient devenus copains comme cochons, malgré la distance qui les séparait, le premier habitant toujours à la ville. Les visites d'Eraqus étaient souvent un prétexte pour que Terra ramène le bout de son nez chez Ventus. Mais ce jour-là, en l'occurrence, c'est Ventus qui irait chez lui. Enfin, pas _chez lui, _mais plutôt dans la ville où il vit. Ah, les élections…un vrai bonheur, avec ses habituels assassinats, ses pot-de-vin et j'en passe. Cela ne faisait que deux ans que Terra avait revêtit la toge virile (8), mais le fait d'élire un représentant au sénat l'ennuyait déjà profondément. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un nid de vipères. Ou du moins le pensait-il.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons partir pour Rome. Décréta Ansem en montant en selle.

- Ouvrez la marche, mon ami. L'invita Eraqus.

Le petit groupe formé par les quatre cavaliers se mit en route et sortit du domaine pour ensuite bifurquer vers la voie Cassienne, qui reliait Rome à la plaine du Pô. Nous étions en matinée, mais le soleil faisait déjà régner une chaleur écrasante sur les campagnes étrusques inondées de couleurs estivales.

Alors qu'ils chevauchaient depuis déjà deux heures, un aigle tourna trois fois dans le ciel, avant de partir dans l'infinité azurée.

- Je ne suis pas augure (9) mais je suis certain que les élections ne seront pas annulées…Soupira Terra.

- Oui, Jupiter nous fait don de sa bénédiction pour ce jour. Poursuivit Ansem.

- Je ne savais pas qu'un oiseau pouvait décider du jour d'une élection…S'étonna Ventus.

- Ah oui, il faudra que je t'emmène voir les augures, une fois. Déclara Eraqus. Si tu veux comprendre ce que te veulent les dieux, c'est indispensable.

Le silence retomba sur le cortège, tandis que Terra approchait son cheval de celui de Ven, pour lui murmurer :

- Mon père a déjà présidé des cérémonies d'haruspices il y a quelques années de ça. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi pieux.

- Oh, je vois.

Au loin, la majestueuse Rome se laissait enfin voir dans le paysage. D'ici une heure ou deux, ils seraient en ville.

O.O.O.O.O

- Voilà votre paiement, comme convenu. Dit l'homme en lançant une bourse pleine d'or au garçon.

- Merci bien.

L'homme quitta la demeure, tandis que son occupant s'assit sur son lit, ou plutôt le matelas rapiécé qui lui servait de lit, pour compter l'argent qui lui avait été octroyé cette fois-ci.

Lucius Gordianus Vanitas vivait dans un immeuble, seul, dans le quartier de Subure (10). Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait décrire comme un habitant aisé de la ville : vivre au troisième étage d'une insula (11) miteuse avec pour seuls meubles une table, deux chaises, une étagère quasi en ruine et un matelas n'était certes pas le _nec plus ultra._ Il gagnait assez d'argent pour se vêtir et se nourrir décemment, louée soit Fortuna.

Quant à son « métier »…

Il assassinait des gens, purement et simplement. Sous demande de riches patriciens, de gens cherchant la vengeance ou la justice, et de rivaux divers, il s'occupait de faire disparaître les personnes gênant ses clients. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Par envie de vengeance. Il y a dix ans, alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune bambin habitant une jolie maison près du Tibre, ses parents furent tués sauvagement par une bande d'assassins camouflés. Le gamin fut laissé là, impuissant, sous la vue insoutenable des corps de ses proches qui se vidaient de leur sang. Rien que de repenser à cette nuit de cauchemar, Vanitas serra les poings et se remémora ce qu'il avait vu sur les amples tuniques des assassins :

Un cœur noir, aux contours rouges strié de ronces.

Vanitas avait fui son domicile avec le maximum d'argent possible laissé chez lui, malgré le pillage des assassins. Il eut assez pour se réfugier à Subure et démarrer une nouvelle vie…une vie qu'il emploierait à ôter celle des autres. Si ce traumatisme aurait pu le dégouter de toute violence et arme, ce fut le cas contraire pour le noiraud aux yeux dorés. Il voulait ôter la vie, comme pour accomplir un sacrifice éternel aux âmes tourmentées de ses parents. Gagner sa vie dans le sang était assez lucratif en ville, surtout pendant les périodes d'élections. Nombreux étaient les hommes politiques prêts à payer le prix fort pour réduire un adversaire un peu trop populaire au silence.

Depuis qu'il était dans le métier, Vanitas s'était arrangé pour apprendre le maximum de choses sur le gang qui avait détruit sa vie. Il ne savait que leur nom : les _Sine Cores. _Quel nom plein d'ironie…

Il se releva et ouvrit les volets de la seule fenêtre de son appartement. La cité était en proie à l'agitation : les élections se dérouleraient dans l'après-midi. Il s'en foutait pas mal, lui, des élections. S'il était citoyen romain par la naissance, ses devoirs civiques lui importaient peu et il n'avait pas l'âge requis. De toute façon le vote était joué d'avance…Les voix des Patriciens passaient d'abord et gagneraient les élections comme toujours.

N'empêche, il sortit sous le soleil de plomb pour suivre le cortège du peuple se diriger vers le champ de Mars. Vu qu'il n'aimait pas la foule, il grimpa sur le toit d'une insula et continua sa route nonchalamment sur les toits. Au vu de sa carrière, Vanitas avait développé son agilité, sa souplesse et sa condition physique à un point remarquable pour un garçon de son âge. Peut-être viendrait-on le chercher pour l'enrôler dans la légion. Mais pour l'instant il n'avait même pas encore revêtit la toge virile. De toute façon, personne ne serait là pour lui. Il s'était même attribué lui-même son cognomen : Vanitas, pour sa vie brisée trop tôt.

Le jeune homme aboutit au Champ de Mars, noire de monde. Apparemment le vote avait déjà commencé.

O.O.O.O.O

- Ah, enfin ! Nous y sommes, voilà la Villa Publica ! Se réjouit Ansem qui connaissait bien le manège des élections.

- On vote là-dedans ? Demanda Ventus, intrigué.

- Parfaitement. Lui confirma Eraqus. Laisse-moi donc t'expliquer :

Il s'éclaircît la gorge et pointa le vaste bâtiment de pierre et de marbre qu'était la Villa Publica.

- Vois-tu, Ventus, la Villa Publica est à Rome comme un vestibule est à une maison : elle reçoit les ambassadeurs étrangers, prépare les généraux pour leur triomphe, et c'est également là que les candidats se retirent pour attendre les résultats d'une élection. A côté de ça, il y a une autre enceinte fortifiée : l'Enclos à moutons.

- L'Enclos à moutons ?

- Pendant les jours d'élections, des cordes y sont tendues pour diviser l'espace intérieur en couloirs. Pour voter, les électeurs sont guidés à travers l'Enclos comme des moutons dans un parc. La métaphore est assez facile à comprendre…

Ansem s'éloigna du groupe et Ventus le remarqua.

- Père, où allez-vous ?

- Je suis moi-même candidat pour les élections, mon fils. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Quoi ?! Mais vous ne m'avez rien dit !

- Surprise, j'imagine…Dit alors Terra avec un air dubitatif.

- Je le savais moi aussi. Les informa Eraqus. Ton père est quelqu'un de sage, Ventus, et beaucoup de gens à Rome le regrettent. Fut un temps où ton père était en passe de devenir Consul (12), et peut-être aujourd'hui est-ce sa chance, prions Jupiter.

Ventus resta silencieux et observa son père s'éloigner pour entrer par l'une des nombreuses portes de la Villa Publica. Pendant ce temps, les trompettes sonnèrent, annonçant le rassemblement général et le début du vote.

- Ventus, attends-nous ici, vu que tu n'as pas encore l'âge. Nous t'expliquerons comment ça s'est déroulé. Lui ordonna Eraqus.

- D'accord…

Le père et le fils Caelius s'éloignèrent à leur tour du garçon, se dirigeant vers l'Enclos.

Les électeurs étaient divisés par ordre de richesse, puis à nouveau en centuries.

Les organisateurs travaillaient d'arrache-pied à regrouper leurs centuries à l'endroit qui leur avait été destiné, mais dans une telle foule les quiproquos et les embrouilles n'étaient jamais loin. Tandis que Terra et Eraqus rejoignaient leur centurie, ils tombèrent sur deux patriciens en train de se rosser mutuellement en criant le nom de leur favori. Des actes de corruption étaient aussi faciles à déceler : des mains qui se serraient, des sourires, et des échanges de bourse certainement remplies d'argent. Conjuguée avec la confusion générale, la chaleur était étouffante. Il n'avait pas plu depuis plusieurs jours et des tourbillons de poussière rendaient l'air difficilement respirable.

Enfin, les deux hommes purent voter. A l'entrée de leur travée, on leur donna une tablette de bois et un stylet où ils écrivirent le nom de leur candidat. A la fin, ils déposèrent leurs tablettes dans une urne qui serrait dépouillée à la fin du vote de la centurie, le choix majoritaire comptant pour un point dans l'élection. On comptait en tout environ deux cents centuries, les deux classes les plus riches en monopolisant plus de cent à elles seules. Les classes inférieures ont ainsi beaucoup plus d'électeurs individuels mais contrôlent beaucoup moins centuries, si bien que la classe la plus pauvre – c'est-à-dire la majorité du peuple de Rome –ne compte que cinq centuries. Souvent, au moment où vient son tour de voter, l'issue du scrutin est déjà décidée et elle est dispensée de vote le peuple de la dernière classe vient donc plus pour le spectacle que pour le vote, lorsqu'il vient.

Terra et son père se trouvaient dans la troisième classe (juste après les patriciens), c'est-à-dire ceux qui possèdent à la fois une résidence en ville et une ferme en campagne. La classe moyenne, en gros.

De son côté, Ventus avait trouvé un coin d'ombre auprès d'une insula. Il n'était pas encore en âge de voter, mais il savait que quand le moment serait venu, il s'ennuierait autant qu'il le faisait à ce moment.

O.O.O.O.O

Vanitas restait là, sur les toits, à prendre le soleil plus que de raison. L'élection était moins ennuyante que la dernière, au vu des accrochages sanglants qu'il avait aperçu : un duel au couteau s'était terminé par l'évacuation des deux parties, un paysan s'était fait balancer hors de la file par un groupe de jeunes en furie. Ah, les beautés de la vie en ville…

Après plus de trois heures de vote, la foule commença à se disperser, mais la majorité du peuple attendait avec impatience l'issue du scrutin. Sur le « podium » de la Villa Publica, les participants s'alignèrent, sous les acclamations de la foule.

Vanitas sut que l'un d'eux était Ansem, malgré la distance. Il l'avait vu plus bas, en compagnie d'autres hommes avant de se diriger vers la Villa Publica. Ensuite, il ne restât plus que le jeune blond, assis juste en dessous de lui, à l'ombre. Il le trouvait perdu, là, tout seul. Sûrement un petit campagnard qui n'avait pas l'habitude de la crasse grandiose de la Ville et de ses petites émeutes. Le pauvre ne tiendrait pas deux heures à Subure.

Le résultat du vote allait être annoncé dans peu de temps. Descendu de son perchoir, le noiraud entendit une clameur s'élever depuis le champ de Mars : Ansem et Tullius seraient consuls cette année. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait vu la foule dans un tel émoi devant le résultat d'une élection, à croire que cet Ansem dont il entendait parfois parlé était aimé de tous, ou presque…

Lassé de tout ce tumulte, Vanitas repartit chez lui, empruntant désormais les routes, désertées par le peuple.

O.O.O.O.O

- Toutes mes félicitations ! Fut accueilli Ansem par Eraqus, qui échangea ensuite une accolade amicale avec lui.

- La foule semble très heureuse de l'issue des votes ! Remarqua Ventus. Ils viennent tous t'acclamer !

- Bof, moi pas trop. J'avais voté pour Xehanort…

Les trois hommes se retournèrent sur Terra qui avait lâché cette phrase désinvolte. Ils partirent tous dans un grand éclat de rire devant la plaisanterie du châtain. Soudain la foule s'écarta et laissa un cortège formé d'un vieil homme courbé et d'une pléthore de gardes du corps s'arrêter devant Ansem, dont le sourire disparut bien vite.

- Tu as bien eu de la chance, Marcus Claudius. Si tu n'avais pas aussi bien joué de tes relations peut-être l'issue du scrutin aurait-elle été différente…Lui lança le vieux Xehanort.

- Le peuple a choisi, Gnaeus Julius, tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. Lui répondit Ansem le plus sereinement du monde.

- Tss…je n'ai que faire de tes balivernes. Bientôt le peuple pleurera de t'avoir choisi. Nous savons très bien que c'est moi qui aurais dû gagner ces élections.

- Peut-être aurais-tu du te redresser un peu alors ? Tu es si courbé que les électeurs ne t'ont peut-être même pas vu…

La foule entière massée autour d'eux éclata de rire. Humilié, le vieux Xehanort tourna les talons en maudissant tout le monde, accompagné de ses gardes du corps qui sur le coup avaient un petit peu ri aussi. Tandis que le calme revenait et que la foule se dispersait, Ansem se retourna sur ses amis.

- Que diriez-vous d'un grand repas pour fêter cela ?

- Oh oui ! Répondit immédiatement Terra.

- Comment refuser ? Dit Eraqus plus calme que son fils.

Ils se mirent donc en route à travers la cohue du peuple rentrant chez lui. Après quelques minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent à la demeure citadine d'Ansem. Un somptueux jardin soigneusement entretenu précédait la porte d'entrée en bois massif. Une fois à l'intérieur de la villa, Ansem n'eut que deux mots à dire pour mettre ses esclaves au travail. Les cuisiniers dégainèrent tous leur attirail tandis que les invités étaient reçus dans le _triclinium _(13). Confortablement installés, ils n'eurent plus qu'à papoter tout en attendant le repas.

Terra s'approcha de Ventus.

- Pitié, ne m'apprend plus de trucs électoraux ! Le supplia ce dernier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais déjà tout, merci à mon père. Rit le châtain en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- C'était ennuyant…

- Oui, j'avoue que la politique, ce n'est pas très réjouissant…mais bon, avoue que tu as bien passé ton temps, tout de même.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, sans que le cadet comprenne.

- J'ai vu que les légionnaires t'intéressaient beaucoup…surtout leur plastique.

Ventus devint pourpre à la réflexion de Terra qui ne manqua pas de rire à l'air scandalisé du blond.

- Allons, Ven, il n'y a pas de mal à avoir un faible pour un séduisant soldat, du moment que tu ne te transforme pas en grec (14).

- Hm…

- Allez, souris un peu !

Il lui fit un immense sourire caricatural.

Au fond de lui Ven était heureux que Terra soit un garçon ouvert. A l'âge où l'on commence à faire ses premiers pas en amour, le petit blond était complètement insensible au sexe opposé…mais sa virilité s'était déjà dressée plusieurs fois devant le spectacle d'esclaves travaillant torses nus au soleil. Pire même, dans son lit, Ven avait déjà fantasmé sur son meilleur ami.

Avant que Terra ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, les mets furent placés sur un gigantesque plateau sur la table. Généreusement arrosés de Garum (15), les olives, choux, poireaux et la viande de porc accompagnée de tout un assortiment d'herbes aromatiques étaient un régal pour les yeux et surtout pour le ventre. Régulièrement, les esclaves vinrent, amphores à la main, remplir à nouveau le gobelet de vin des invités. Ensuite, le deuxième service arriva, composé de poissons et de volailles rôtis.

Enfin vint le temps du dessert. Des gâteaux au miel, des dattes, des figues fraîches, des pommes, poires et du raisin furent servis avec une nouvelle ration de vin. Le festin se prolongea jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et surtout dans le vin.

O.O.O.O.O

Vanitas était debout, devant la dépouille d'un homme fraîchement poignardé, dans une ruelle sordide comme il y en a tellement à Rome. Les rues étaient vides, l'élection ayant épuisé tout le monde et le soleil déclinant, colorant le ciel d'orange rosé.

Quelle ironie, c'était l'un des deux duellistes au couteau qui était venu le voir, sa plaie aussitôt pansée pour le sommer de mettre fin aux jours de l'homme qui avait osé lever la main – ou plutôt le glaive – contre lui. Ce fut vite régler, les deux pugilistes ayant été soigné au même endroit et se saouler dans la même taverne pour terminer sur une bataille de poivrots. Son client s'était enfui le premier et trouver son adversaire ne fut donc pas difficile. Aussi facile que d'égorger un petit goret.

Vanitas avait même demandé au client d'attendre chez lui en attendant de lui ramener la tête de sa cible. Ce fut chose faite lorsqu'il jeta la partie humaine sur le plancher, encore dégoulinante de sang.

- Vous voilà servis.

L'homme eut une expression de dégoût et ordonna à son garde d'ôter la tête découpée de sa vue. Pendant ce temps, il paya l'assassin pour ses services, en lui promettant d'ailleurs de faire vent de ses « talents » auprès de ses amis. Quelle délicate attention, venant de la bouche d'un patricien.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'insula et Vanitas put enfin se reposer. La nuit tombait, mine de rien cette affaire de dernière minute lui avait pris une bonne heure. Assis sur son matelas, il dégusta des galettes de céréales, puis en dessert quelques fruits frais et un peu de vin bu à même l'amphore, le tout acheté sur le Forum un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il se déshabilla puis se coucha, la fenêtre grande ouverte pour évacuer l'air étouffant de l'été.

Mais le ciel ne lui accorda pas encore le repos. Tandis qu'il avait fermé les yeux depuis deux minutes à peine, on frappa à la porte. Il se releva en grognant et se rhabilla en vitesse pour ensuite ouvrir la porte et tomber sur un vieil homme encapuchonné.

- Vanitas, j'ai besoin de tes services. Demanda une voix rauque sous la capuche.

- Et qui êtes-vous pour me tutoyer?

Pour réponse l'homme ôta sa capuche et découvrit un visage couleur de bronze dépourvu de cheveux, mais pas d'un bouc grisonnant.

- Oh, c'est vous? Le reconnut le noiraud.

- C'est cela oui…injustement. Grogna le vieux chacal en entrant.

- Et donc peut-être voulez-vous que le consul Ansem quitte son poste prématurément ?

Xehanort poussa un petit rire machiavélique avant de se retourner sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier savait que ça présageait un plan rocambolesque…Le vieux politicien était le client le plus fidèle de Vanitas, vu qu'il détestait pas mal de monde…et le monde le lui rendait bien.

- C'est très tentant, en effet…mais j'ai d'autres projets pour lui.

- Développez ?

- Ce fils de gorgone m'a humilié devant le peuple de Rome et mes autres adversaires. Cette mission est beaucoup plus complexe que ce que j'ai pu te confier jusqu'à présent, Vanitas. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, non…je veux qu'il souffre. Son fils est son point faible. Tue-le.

- Je vois…De plus je l'ai déjà aperçu en journée.

- Bien, alors mets-toi au travail dès que possible. Je te paye d'ores et déjà une partie de la prime.

Il déposa une bourse volumineuse sur la table. Voilà pourquoi Vanitas adorait avoir des politiciens dans sa clientèle…

Le vieux rabougri quitta l'immeuble. Vanitas n'eut même pas le courage de vérifier le montant de son paiement, il s'effondra sur son matelas et ferma les yeux en priant Morphée de venir le chercher au plus vite. Demain, il partirait étudier la cible chez elle…

S'il y avait bien une mission à ne pas rater, c'était celle-là.

* * *

(1) Etablissement qui sonne en français sous le nom distingué de "bordel".

(2) Déesse romaine des cultures.

(3) Les prénoms de nos héros sont en fait ici leurs surnoms. Les romains fonctionnaient sur le principe du _tria nomina._ Tout citoyen possédait un _Praenomen _(prénom), _Nomen _(nom) et _Cognomen_ (surnom attribué après la naissance). Vu qu'à Rome il y avait au plus quarante prénoms, on appelait plus souvent une personne par son cognomen que par son prénom. D'où ici Aulus Claudius Ventus. Cheveux fous à cause du vent, vous voyez la subtilité ? :D

(4) Comme son nom l'indique, construite sous le Consul Cassius.

(5) Phrase la plus célèbre : Carthage doit être détruite. Malheureusement Caton mourra avant de voir son vœux exaucé (Mort en -149 alors que Carthage est rasée en -146).

(6) Le peuple, qui s'oppose aux patriciens, les nobles.

(7) Dieu romain de la mer, équivalent de Poséidon en Grèce.

(8) Cérémonie par laquelle un jeune garçon atteint l'âge adulte (seize ans).

(9) Prêtre qui observe le vol des oiseaux et décrit les présages envoyés par les dieux.

(10) Subure, un des quartiers les plus malfamés de Rome, fréquemment victime d'incendies et d'épidémies.

(11) littéralement Île. A Rome il désigne un immeuble qui peut compter plusieurs étages. Les insulae sont souvent très sales et fragiles, surtout dans un quartier comme Subure.

(12) Tous les ans, on élisait deux Consuls à Rome pour diriger l'état, qui se surveillaient mutuellement. Le Consulat était la magistrature suprême et le point culminant d'une carrière politique.

(13) Salle à manger. Chez les Romains, on mangeait allongé sur des divans spéciaux et on saisissait sa nourriture à une main tandis que l'autre tenait l'assiette. Les aliments étaient tous prédécoupés, donc ils n'utilisaient que des fourchettes et des cuillères.

(14) Les Romains méprisaient les Grecs, qu'ils trouvaient efféminés et décadents.

(15) Sauce au poisson fermenté. Ils en mettaient n'importe où, même sur les desserts. Aujourd'hui ça a un équivalent vietnamien dont j'ai oublié le nom.

**Donc voilà la première partie de ce (long) récit.**

**Reviews :3 ?**


	2. Autumnus

**Coucou me revoilou !**

**Désolé pour mon retard...un voyage scolaire m'a empêché de publier récemment...**

**Mais voici enfin la suite, et déjà un grand merci pour vos reviews :)**

**Disclaimer : **Personnages de Kingdom Hearts - Square Enix. Capiche ?

* * *

Ventus se réveilla, les rayons du soleil méditerranéen éclairant son visage.

La veille, le festin s'était prolongé jusqu'au petit matin et il faisait bien noir lorsque le jeune homme se traîna jusqu'à son lit.

Il se redressa en bâillant. Il porta une main à sa tête, une légère douleur découlant du vin d'hier soir. Il passa outre cette gêne et enfila une simple tunique blanche ainsi que ses sandales, pour ensuite descendre dans la salle à manger prendre son _prandium. _(1)

Une fois là-bas, il tomba sur Terra, déjà attablé, lui non plus pas très frais. Mais outre les cernes causées par le peu de sommeil, Ventus remarqua quelque chose de grave sur le visage de Terra. Il n'avait pris que quelques malheureuses dattes pour son petit déjeuner et un maigre verre d'eau l'accompagnait.

- Terra ? Demanda Ventus en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Ah Ven, tu es là…ça tombe bien, j'ai à te parler. Lui répondit le châtain.

Ven s'installa sur le divan et ne prit pas attention aux esclaves qui vinrent lui apporter un plateau de fruits frais. Une boule se forma dans son estomac.

- Ton père a présidé une séance du sénat tôt ce matin. Il a pris une grande décision…

- Laquelle ?

- Nous partons en guerre. Nous devons achever Carthage dont le siège dure depuis trois ans…

- Alors ça veut dire…

- Oui, je pars pour l'Afrique. J'ai officiellement l'âge pour être enrôlé dans la légion.

Ven baissa les yeux. Terra se leva et se plaça en face de Ven tout en lui prenant les épaules.

- Ven…je suis désolé…je ne serai pas là pour le moment où tu obtiendras la toge virile…

Ven leva un regard offusqué sur son ami.

- Comment oses-tu t'excuser ? Contente-toi de ne pas te faire tuer, je t'en prie ! Chaque jour s'il le faut je ferai une offrande à Mars et à Minerve (2), ou même à tout le panthéon pour que tu reviennes…

Intérieurement, les paroles de Ventus allèrent droit au cœur de Terra. C'était un ami qu'il ne voudrait perdre pour rien au monde…

Terra était déchiré entre deux sentiments. Premièrement, il était attaché à Ventus et rater le moment où il passerait à l'âge adulte le peinait beaucoup. En revanche, son patriotisme lui hurlait de se hâter de partir en guerre et terrasser les ennemis de Rome.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Ventus. Dans ces orbes azurés, il ne voyait que des souvenirs de leur amitié. Ces souvenirs, qui l'accompagneraient en pleine bataille.

Terra enlaça soudainement Ven. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, répondit à cette marque d'affection et se blottit tout contre son ami. Le moment s'éternisa, tous les deux sachant que c'était peut-être les derniers moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Finalement, Terra se détacha de Ven.

- Il faut que je parte, Ven. Le rassemblement a lieu sur le champ de Mars.

- Dans ce cas je t'accompagne.

Le châtain lui sourit doucement.

- D'accord, si tu veux.

Ventus sourit en retour. Même si dans un mois il revêtirait la toge virile, il gardait cet air enfantin dont les dieux lui avaient fait cadeau.

Les deux garçons sortirent, s'enfonçant dans le chaos perpétuel de l'Urbs (3).

Leur marche fut d'un pas lourd. De brefs regards furent échangés, sans mot dire, et ce jusqu'au champ de Mars. Là, des citoyens étaient groupés en groupes, semblables aux centuries de l'élection. Lors du précédent _lustre _(4), Terra avait déjà été recensé et devait retrouver sa centurie, qui composerait un groupe d'_hastati _(5). Avant de procéder, Terra se retourna une dernière fois sur Ven.

- Au revoir, Ven, prends soin de toi.

- Prends soin de toi aussi, Terra…

Le châtain s'éloigna et se fondit dans la masse populaire. Pendant ce temps, Ventus le regarda disparaître, impuissant.

Il ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un prenait savamment note de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment-même.

Vanitas avait suivi les déplacements de Ventus, et ce depuis sa sortie de la propriété de son illustre père. Le jeune homme serait seul, donc une proie facile…il ne suffisait plus qu'à le suivre, se faufiler dans la villa et mettre fin à ses misérables jours.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune garçon rebroussa chemin et quitta le champ de Mars pour retourner chez lui. Pendant ce temps, le noiraud le prenait en filature et le suivait à la trace.

De son côté, Ventus rentra chez lui l'âme en peine. Il se conforta dans l'idée que Terra accomplirait de grandes choses et servirait la gloire de Rome. Ce destin était l'un, si pas le meilleur sort que les dieux pouvaient offrir à un mortel. Parlant de dieux, il décida de faire une offrande au petit autel que son père s'était arrangé, dans le _péristyle _(6).

Il y a un an, Eraqus avait offert une sculpture de la déesse Minerve à Ansem, dans le cadre de leur relation patron-client (7). Rapidement, Ansem la trouva parfaite pour tenir le rôle d'autel personnel, lui qui vouait un respect sans faille à la déesse de la sagesse. Chaque jour, il demandait aux esclaves de faire brûler de l'encens et à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de se ressourcer, il plaçait une assiette de fruits aux pieds de la statue, comme offrande.

Ventus n'était pas quelqu'un de très pieux, mais en ce jour, il ferait une exception. Il avait besoin de trouver du réconfort auprès de quelqu'un. Peut-être la déesse l'écouterait-elle ?

O.O.O.O.O

Vanitas arriva aux pieds de la villa, des colonnades formant un carré dans le jardin, entourant la maison. Il ne fut pas difficile d'y grimper. Sur un des piliers de pierre, il chercha une fenêtre ouverte et en aperçut une après une brève inspection. Il prit son élan et sauta pour en attraper la bordure, puis se hisser à l'intérieur.

Dans la pièce, Vanitas esquissa une grimace de dégoût. Toute cette richesse, ce luxe, il les enviait chaque heure de chaque jour. Son poing se serra de rage sur son glaive, sous sa cape.

Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, une chambre, à en juger par le lit qui s'y trouvait. Les murs pourpres contrastaient avec la mosaïque immaculée du sol, représentant Morphée et ses créatures des rêves. En face du lit, une riche commode en bois précieux. A côté du même lit, une petite table surmontée d'une chandelle déjà consommée. Un bureau et une étagère complétaient le décor, aux pieds sculptés, des reflets d'or pouvant s'observer çà et là.

Il quitta la chambre et descendit l'escalier de pierre qui se trouvait là. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il se retrouva à une intersection. L'une menait au tabularium, l'autre au péristyle, et la dernière aux cuisines. Il entendit beaucoup d'animation dans ces dernières et refusa donc d'y aller. Il aperçut une forme humaine dans le péristyle et s'en approcha à pas de loups.

Le jeune blond semblait si fragile de dos, comme…prêt à se briser.

Vanitas ôta sa lame de son étui tout en continuant de s'approcher. Ses futurs actes se superposaient déjà dans sa tête : le poignarder dans le dos, s'enfuir. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire : si des gens avaient trop de richesses que pour les dépenser en une vie, ils n'étaient pas immunisés contre les coups du sort…et certainement pas contre les coups de glaive.

- AU MEUTRE ! A L'ASSASSIN !

Vanitas se retourna et aperçut l'auteur des cris : un esclave avait alerté ses semblables de sa présence dans la maison. Ventus se retourna à son tour et bondit de peur en voyant le tueur si près de lui.

L'assassin prit la poudre d'escampette et poussa violemment les hommes qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Il passa cette fois par la porte d'entrée et l'enfonça d'un coup d'épaule pour ensuite fuir à travers le jardin.

Les esclaves, ainsi que Ventus, arrivèrent bien trop tard pour espérer le coincer. Le tueur était déjà loin dans la ville. Les esclaves ne décoléraient pas :

- FORAMEN ANI !

- TIMIDE !

- SEGMENTUM SORDIDUM ! (8)

Pendant que le festival d'insultes battait son plan, Ventus tomba à genoux sur le sol, hagard. Les esclaves cessèrent leur esclandre et entourèrent le jeune homme.

- Jeune maître, êtes-vous blessé ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

- Non…je n'ai rien. Répondit Ventus, choqué.

- Il pourrait revenir ! S'exclama un autre serviteur.

Ventus se releva et sembla reprendre un semblant de couleur. Rufus, l'intendant de son père et « esclave en chef » ordonna à ses subordonnés de fermer toutes les fenêtres et de conduire le blond dans ses quartiers et sous bonne garde.

Ventus était allongé sur son lit, le regard vide fixant le plafond. On avait tenté de lui ôter la vie…

Le prestige de son père lui retombait dessus.

O.O.O.O.O

Vanitas jura en rentrant dans son appartement. Il était à deux doigts d'y parvenir ! Ces idiots d'esclaves bons à rien…

De plus, un de ces fils de chien l'avait accroché avec un stylet (9) tranchant. Une plaie saignait le long de sa hanche. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas béante et il avait le matériel adéquat pour se soigner. Il se fit un bandage et se promit de faire un passage à l'herboriste aussi tôt que la douleur s'atténuerait.

…

…

Le soir, alors même qu'il avait bu une concoction immonde d'herbes préparée par l'herboriste, Vanitas reçut la visite de Xehanort.

- J'ai entendu que tu as manqué ton coup…Persifla Xehanort.

- Les nouvelles vont vite, on dirait…Répondit Vanitas avec mépris.

- Un messager est arrivé à la fin de l'audience pour Ansem. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage dans un tel état…

_*Plus tôt dans la journée, midi*_

- Que se passe-t-il donc, Marcus Claudius ? Demanda Xehanort, feignant la surprise.

- Mon…Mon fils a failli être assassiné…Balbutia Ansem.

Une vague de consternation s'empara des sénateurs qui les entouraient. Certains s'enflammèrent et débouchèrent naturellement sur la politique.

- Quelle infamie ! S'écria l'un d'eux.

- Rome devient un endroit terrifiant ! S'égosilla un second. Si même le fils du Consul n'est pas en sécurité, alors que dire de nos propres familles ?!

- La loi doit être durcie ! Dura lex, sed lex ! (10)

Ansem s'éloigna, lassé de tous ces poissonniers en toge et ébranlé par la nouvelle. De son côté, Xehanort lâchait un bref soupir de frustration.

*_Fin flashback*_

- Tu dois repartir immédiatement, Vanitas ! Ansem a annoncé peu de temps après qu'il envoyait son fils à sa demeure d'Etrurie ! S'empressa le vieillard.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de pouvoir continuer ? Répondit cyniquement le noiraud.

- Tss…

Xehanort croisa les mains derrière son dos vouté et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Le plancher grinçait à chaque pas que le vieil homme faisait demi-tour. Soudain, il se stoppa, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Vu que ta blessure semble te restreindre pour le moment…je ne vois qu'une seule solution, il te faut jouer la comédie.

- Pardon ?

- Voilà le plan : je vais me présenter demain matin à la résidence d'Ansem, avec toi. Je ferai mine de m'excuser et je t'offrirai en tant qu'esclave au fils d'Ansem…

- Hors de question. Je ne jouerai pas le lèche-cul pour un gosse de riche.

Xehanort poussa un soupir. Ce garçon n'appréciait décidément pas les complots tragiques.

- Et si j'augmentais ta paie de mille Deniers ?

- Mille?

Ça, c'était du marchandage…Mille Deniers était une somme considérable…peut être même assez pour changer d'habitation. Une œuvre alléchante, que Vanitas ne pouvait pas refuser. Nécessité fait loi.

- Marché conclu…

- Bien, sois prêt demain matin, nous passerons te chercher ici.

Le vieux sénateur tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, tandis que Vanitas se demandait dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer…

O.O.O.O.O

Durant la journée, Terra avait pris soin d'acheter toute la panoplie dont il avait besoin. (11) Ensuite, il fut conduit avec ses futurs compagnons d'armes hors de la ville, et descendit à Ostie, le port de Rome.

Il fallait traverser la mer pour affronter les carthaginois. Il y a presque trois ans, les légions avaient déjà pris le chemin de la mer pour en finir une fois pour toute avec l'ennemi, mais le siège s'éternisait. Ce qui devait être une campagne éclair s'est enlisée en une longue guerre d'usure. Terra le savait, et priait les dieux pour que lui et ses troupes réduisent la ville en cendres à leur arrivée.

Les trirèmes (12) étaient amarrées et prêtes à accueillir les troupes. Les yeux menaçant peints sur leurs proues répandraient certainement une nouvelle vague de terreur sur Carthage. En attendant, les soldats devaient tempérer leur ardeur, le voyage durerait facilement plusieurs jours. (13)

Terra prit place sur une des galères avec d'autres hommes de sa centurie. Sur le quai, il aperçut que tout le monde s'écartait : un augure était en train d'être consulté.

L'augure avait avec lui une cage contenant des poulets sacrés. On ouvrit la cage et jeta des grains devant eux. Qu'ils se jettent sur eux avec voracité, le présage serait faste. Qu'ils refusent de sortir, il serait néfaste. En ce jour les navires pourraient prendre la mer sans crainte, vu l'appétit des poulets. Malheur à l'amiral romain qui, pendant la première guerre contre Carthage, avait osé défier les présages. « S'ils ne veulent pas manger, qu'ils boivent ! » avait-il dit en jetant les poulets à la mer. Neptune lui avait fait payer chèrement son blasphème : sa flotte sombra dans une tempête.

La flotte put donc partir, et tandis que les galèrent fendaient les flots, Terra regarda la ville s'éloigner. Il l'observa longtemps, avant qu'il ne sente une main sur son épaule.

- A peine a-t-on quitté Rome qu'elle nous manque déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se retourna sur son interlocuteur : un jeune homme châtain aux yeux bleus comme lui, mais aux cheveux plus longs, avec une cicatrice le long du nez.

- Je dois avouer que oui…beaucoup de monde va me manquer. Mais j'agis pour le bien de ma cité.

- C'est ce qui nous lie tous, ici. Je suis Leo (14).

- Terra. Nous sommes dans la même centurie, non ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça.

- Allons discuter un peu Terra, le voyage sera long et nous avons du temps à tuer.

- Avec plaisir.

Ils partirent au pont inférieur. Là, Terra apprit que le nom complet de son compagnon d'armes était Titus Flaminius Leo, fils unique d'un forgeron de Rome. En fin de compte, Leo et Terra n'avaient jamais été très loin l'un de l'autre, peut-être s'étaient-ils même déjà croisé sans s'en rendre compte. Terra impressionna son vis-à-vis lorsqu'il lui annonça être ami de longue date avec le fils du Consul Ansem. Leo avait voté pour lui aux élections, et connaître quelqu'un de son entourage direct l'enchantait totalement, lui qui voulait être un Homo Novus (15).

Entre rigolades et anecdotes, la soirée passa vite. Terra eut une pensée pour Ven, avant de s'endormir. Il espéra que son jeune ami allât bien…

O.O.O.O.O

Dans la résidence d'Ansem, personne n'avait fermé l'œil, cette nuit-là. Ventus redoutait d'être assassiné dans son sommeil, Ansem craignait la même chose et les patrouilles des esclaves les maintinrent éveillés pendant toute la nuit. Au matin, les occupants de la maison faisaient grise mine, même si une once de soulagement se fit sentir lorsqu'Ansem annonça que son fils rentrerait accompagner de ses esclaves les plus fiables dans son domaine d'Etrurie.

Le petit déjeuner se prit en vitesse et les affaires de Ventus furent vite bouclées. A l'extérieur, on avait fait sortir les chevaux et tous les esclaves étaient prêts à accompagner leur jeune maître. Mais un évènement imprévu vint les interrompre dans leur élan : Xehanort arriva, accompagné de gardes et d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais, enchaîné.

- Mes hommages, Gnaeus Julius, mais malheureusement je n'ai point le temps de parler pour le moment. L'accueillit Ansem.

- Je l'ai bien remarqué et je ne te retiendrai point longtemps. Comme toujours c'est une sage décision que tu as prise, et je viens par ailleurs m'excuser pour mon attitude aux élections en offrant ce présent…à ton fils.

- Un esclave ? Pour Ventus ? Je ne sais quoi dire…

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Xehanort.

- J'ai appris qu'il revêtirait bientôt sa toge virile, alors pourquoi ne pas offrir un présent ? De plus, tout citoyen Romain est en droit de posséder un ouvrier personnel !

- Très bien, si tu insistes, je ne peux qu'accepter ce cadeau. Merci à toi, Gnaeus Julius.

- Je t'en prie, en espérant que l'incident d'hier ne se reproduise pas.

Il le salua d'une courte révérence et tourna le dos, tandis qu'un des gardes ôtait les chaînes qui entravaient les mains de Vanitas. En le déposant, le vieil homme posa une main dans son dos en ricanant. Pendant ce temps, Ansem s'interrogeait. Il était méfiant plus que reconnaissant…Xehanort lui avait fait trop de courbettes, et offrir un esclave tout en sachant que son fils a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinats la veille…la méfiance était de mise. Il s'avança donc jusqu'au cheval de Rufus, en tête de file.

- Rufus, j'ai une autre mission à te confier.

- Bien sûr, maître.

- Cet esclave que Gnaeus Julius vient d'offrir à Ventus…surveille le de près. Je n'ai que très peu confiance en cet homme et il est connu pour ses plans méticuleux. Si ce garçon essaye de voler, de porter atteinte à Ventus ou ne fut-ce que l'espionner, jette-le dehors immédiatement. Et n'oublie pas de mettre les autres esclaves au courant.

- Il en sera fait ainsi, maître, Ventus ne risquera rien jusqu'à votre retour.

- Merci, Rufus. Maintenant va.

Rufus se courba pour saluer son maître puis ordonna à son cheval d'avancer. Tandis que les autres chevaux du groupe suivaient, Ansem fit un signe à son fils tout en le regardant s'éloigner, puis retourna à l'intérieur.

Le voyage fut calme. Vanitas, quant à lui, restait impassible, mais en lui il était impatient. Il n'était jamais sorti de Rome, et il allait connaître autre chose que son insula miteuse de Subure. Mine de rien, il était bien content d'avoir accepté la mission et la paie qui allait avec.

Alors que le soleil atteignait son zénith, le cortège atteignit la villa familiale. Il ne fût pas longtemps pour que tout le monde reprenne son travail habituel, que ce soit aux champs, aux cuisines, au moulin à eau et autres. En fait, seul un esclave n'avait point de travail : Vanitas, bien qu'il n'en soit pas réellement un. Rufus ne savait d'ailleurs pas quel tâche lui confier, et une tâche suffisamment éloignée du jeune maître afin de parer à toute éventualité. Finalement, l'intendant opta pour l'écurie. Les chevaux avaient besoin d'eau et de foin après le voyage de la matinée. De plus l'écurie était séparée de la villa, le jeune maître ne courrait donc aucun risque.

- Eh, toi, le nouveau, c'est quoi ton nom ? Lui lança-t-il.

- Vanitas.

- Tu vas dans les écuries, les chevaux doivent être nourris. Tu y aideras Kaeso.

- D'accord…où sont-elles ?

- Je t'y emmène.

Il fit signe de le suivre. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient là-bas, Vanitas rechigna intérieurement à suivre les ordres d'un pseudo-esclave supérieur. Il s'était attendu à être commandé par le morveux, mais certainement pas par ce grand con.

Une fois l'écurie atteinte, Rufus laissa Vanitas en compagnie de Kaeso, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs bouclés et au visage enjoué. Vanitas crut voir le garçon rougir lorsqu'il posa son regard sur lui, mais il n'était pas sûr au vu de l'obscurité des lieux. Manquerait plus que ça…

- Remplis la mangeoire d'Astéri et de Pella, si tu veux bien. Il faut aussi donner de l'eau à Perseus (16). Le foin est entassé dehors, on a pas encore su le rentrer à cause du déplacement du maître. Et puis on a dû le trier avec le pois chiche qui s'est incrusté dans la récolte…

Une chose était sûre, Kaeso était une machine parlante, encore pire que Xehanort.

Pendant que Vanitas faisait de son mieux avec les travaux manuels, Kaeso brossait la crinière d'autres chevaux qu'il semblait tenir en grande affection.

- Dis-moi, Kaeso…les chevaux n'ont que des noms grecs. Tes maîtres s'y retrouvent ? Lui demanda-t-il, appuyé sur sa fourche.

- Oh oui, Astéri a été offerte à Ventus pour ses onze ans, et Perseus a toujours été la monture de maître Ansem. Mais c'est moi qui les ai nommés. Lui expliqua le jeune homme bouclé, pas peu fier. D'ailleurs, je suis grec moi-même.

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas que c'était un motif de fierté…D'où exactement ?

- Macédoine, de Pharsale. Mes parents ont été conduits en Italie par ton père, dont la légion avait marché sur la ville et réduit une partie des habitants en esclavage. Ma mère était enceinte de moi et elle accoucha peu de temps après son arrivée. Je ne sais pas où elle est, maintenant, nous avons été séparé…

- Triste histoire…

Vanitas garda un air froid.

Mais en lui cette histoire lui rappela la sienne. Les faits étaient là : Kaeso non plus n'avait plus de parents et n'avait pas su en profiter.

- Et toi ?

Piqué au vif par la question, Vanitas retourna au travail.

- Ça te regarde pas…

Kaeso haussa un sourcil puis soupira avant de retourner brosser Astéri. Ce que les gens pouvaient être bizarres, parfois. Tellement bizarre que parfois les animaux le sentaient. Vanitas approcha Pella mais cette dernière ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille : en un éclair, le noiraud se prit un coup de sabot qui l'envoya voler dans un tas de foin.

Kaeso se précipita sur son collègue qui était complètement sonné. Il le hissa sur son dos et se mit en marche pour la villa afin de s'occuper de lui. Pendant ce temps, Pella poussa un hennissement et les autres chevaux lui répondirent depuis leur stalle, comme si ils partageaient une franche partie de rigolade.

O.O.O.O.O

Ventus fut réveillé par du remue-ménage au rez-de-chaussée. Il quitta sa couche et descendit dans le tabularium où était allongé Vanitas, entouré par Kaeso et Rufus.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en se faufilant entre eux.

- Le nouveau s'est pris un coup de Pella. Expliqua Kaeso avec un regard gêné.

- Il faut croire que Fortuna s'est amusée avec lui. Ajouta Rufus.

Ventus nota la présence d'un chiffon ensanglanté aux pieds du sofa.

- Est-il tombé contre quelque chose de coupant ?

- Il avait déjà une blessure sur la hanche. L'informa Kaeso. Il y avait un bandage mais il la blessure s'est rouverte sous le choc…

- Ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas de chance. Ajouta une nouvelle fois Rufus.

- Alors prions Fortuna de lui faire grâce…pas de morts dans cette demeure…

Ventus déglutit en repensant à la veille. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse mourir sous son toit lui glaçait le sang. Et si son lémure (17) venait hanter les lieux ?

Il partit aux cuisines quérir un plat de fruits, ainsi qu'un gobelet de vin. Il revint ensuite dans le tabularium, et les déposa près de l'autel du Lare et des Pénates familiaux (18). Là, il les pria de protéger Vanitas et de l'aider à se remettre, car après tout il faisait désormais partie de la famille.

…

…

Son vœu fut exaucé. En soirée, alors que le ciel était orangé, Vanitas reprit conscience. La douleur était supportable mais très gênante.

Il se redressa sur les coudes et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans le tabularium. L'obscurité avait voilé la pièce, mais une lampe à huile répandait une douce lumière depuis la table basse située à côté du sofa où il se trouvait.

Il se releva et marcha jusqu'au péristyle. Il fut étonné de voir qu'il n'y ait pas âme qui vive dans la maison. Auraient-ils flairé le stratagème de Xehanort ?

Le noiraud continua son chemin à travers un couloir richement décoré qu'il n'avait pas encore vu jusque-là. Au sol, des mosaïques représentant des dauphins semblaient étinceler sous le crépuscule, dont la lumière passait par les grandes fenêtres du mur de droite. A gauche, un mur pourpre, garni par une somptueuse fresque montrant un banquet, ainsi qu'un buste d'Ansem.

Toute cette démonstration de richesse commençait à lasser Vanitas. Quel était donc le but de vivre dans une maison dorée ? A part attirer les brigands et autres criminels…comme lui ?

Au bout du couloir, une porte entrouverte laissait passer un nuage de vapeur mystérieux. Intrigué, il regarda par l'espace que laissait la fine ouverture. L'atmosphère était chaude et humide, la vapeur créait une sorte de brouillard dans la pièce. Vanitas se dit que cela devait être la salle de bains, à en juger par tout cela mais également par le parfum exquis de sels de bains qui virevoltait en compagnie de la vapeur d'eau.

Soudain, il aperçut quelqu'un dans l'espace creusé au centre de la pièce. Ce n'était que la jeune cible qui se lavait tranquillement. Vanitas se laissa prendre au jeu de l'observation. Le jeune blond était mince et gracieux, son torse était finement tracé, son dos magnifique sans aucune imperfection. Même l'eau avait du mal à maîtriser les cheveux de blé du garçon. Apollon avait été des plus généreux avec lui…

Un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Vanitas. Au lieu de le regarder béatement, il lui fallait accomplir sa mission. Dans toute cette vapeur, il serait facile de rester camouflé et de se faufiler dans le dos du blond. Il n'avait pas de lame, mais immerger la tête de sa victime dans l'eau suffisamment longtemps devrait suffire…

Il poussa la porte un peu plus et posa un pied sur une des dalles de mosaïque bleue…

- Eh, n'entre pas, le jeune maître se lave !

« Edepol ! » (19) jura intérieurement Vanitas en se retournant sur Kaeso. Frustré, le noiraud ne dit rien et laissa le jeune esclave grec s'approcher.

- Le jeune maître est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Hm…si tu le dis. Maugréa Vanitas en faisant les yeux roulants.

- Vraiment ? Tu avais l'air charmé. Moi en tout cas je le suis…en Macédoine, les jeunes garçons comme lui sont tellement désirés…

Vanitas leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Ecouter le laïus d'un eunuque, ce n'était décidément pas son truc.

- Ta hanche ? Tu étais déjà blessé avant que Pella ne te marche dessus. Lui rappela le garçon bouclé.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Vanitas. Si un de ces esclaves se rappelait avoir entaillé le meurtrier, c'en était fini de sa couverture.

- Ah, oui, euh, une mésaventure chez mon ancien maître…C'est toi qui m'a ramené au tabularium ?

- Oui, Rufus et le maître sont ensuite arrivés. Sinon, l'incident est passé inaperçu, les esclaves ne vont presque jamais au tabularium.

Vanitas remercia mentalement Jupiter. Ce n'était pas passé loin.

- Tu viens te coucher ? Il commence à se faire tard.

- D'accord…

- Nous avons tous nos propres quartiers ici. Notre maître est un des plus généreux qui soient.

Il le suivit le long du couloir et ils sortirent ensuite dans la cour. En face de la Villa se trouvait un autre bâtiment plus petit, où logeaient les esclaves dans des chambres séparées. Par chance pour Vanitas, une chambre était encore libre et Kaeso l'y conduit. Il le remercia et lui souhaita bonne nuit, avant de fermer la porte à double tour.

Oui, il avait peur que le grec vienne le violer dans son sommeil.

Le mobilier était rudimentaire mais c'était tout de même une chambre convenable : une armoire, un lit simple et un bureau, éclairé par une lampe à huile. Une petite fenêtre se trouvait au-dessus du lit.

Vanitas se déshabilla et se coucha immédiatement. Il avait juste envie de se reposer, après le coup de sabot d'un cheval qui, il l'espérait, finirait en ragoût un jour de famine.

_*le lendemain*_

- Ce n'est pas vrai…

- Encore un pion et vous avez perdu, « maître ».

Ventus et Vanitas partageaient une partie du jeu du moulin. Ce jeu, similaire aux dames, se jouait sur un plateau de bois formé de trois carrés imbriqués offrant vingt-quatre intersections. Le jeu se déroulait en deux temps : la pose et le mouvement. A tour de rôle, les deux joueurs plaçaient leurs pions (blanc pour l'un, noir pour l'autre) sur une des intersections libres. Ensuite, lorsque tout était posé, lorsqu'il n'a plus de pion à poser, chaque joueur fait glisser l'un de ses pions vers une intersection voisine libre en suivant un chemin prévu. À tout moment du jeu, celui qui réalise un moulin — c'est-à-dire l'alignement de trois de ses pions — peut capturer un pion adverse. La partie s'achève lorsqu'un joueur n'a plus que deux pions et ne peut plus donc constituer de moulins.

Ventus avait trouvé un partenaire de jeu assez costaud…malheureusement le blond était assez mauvais perdant. Ventus préférait garder Vanitas avec lui, car il était blessé et devrait se remettre de son entaille à la hanche, mais surtout car il s'ennuyait, seul. Tous les autres esclaves étaient plus âgés et travaillaient toute la journée. Et quel malheur d'être fils unique dans une si grande propriété ! Oui, Ventus était heureux d'avoir trouvé un compagnon de son âge. Mais là, il dépassait les bornes, à gagner comme ça.

Et ça y était, il remettait ça !

- On dirait que vous n'avez plus que deux jetons, maître. Lui dit Vanitas avec un sourire en cœur. Vous ne pouvez plus…

- Je connais les règles du jeu, MERCI. Répondit sèchement Ventus en croisant les bras.

Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire devant la mine offusquée de Ventus. C'était grisant de le faire enrager…

- Peut-être avez-vous un autre jeu, maître ?

- Non merci. J'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

Ventus se releva et rangea le jeu sur une étagère du tabularium.

- Que faire maintenant ? Se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

- Pourquoi pas une promenade, il fait bon non ? Se risqua Vanitas.

- Hm…pourquoi pas, cela nous ouvrira l'appétit pour midi.

Cette fois le plan marcherait.

Ce dernier suivit Ventus jusque dehors, où la température se faisait moins chaude qu'aux beaux jours de septembre. Alors que les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignaient de la villa, ils traversèrent les champs de blés et les vignobles sous le soleil, avant d'entrer dans un espace plus boisé.

Vanitas était subjugué par la beauté du paysage d'Etrurie. Certains arbres avaient viré du vert à l'orange, d'autres au jaune ou au rouge. Ces couleurs contrastaient avec les herbes sèches jaunies par le soleil qui se trouvait à leurs pieds, et encore plus avec le ciel azuré parsemé de quelques nuages. L'air était agréable, ni trop chaud, ni trop frais. Proserpine entamait sa descente aux enfers toute en douceur, cette année. (20)

- Ça va ? Tu as l'air confus…Lui demanda Ventus en s'arrêtant.

- Hm ? Je ne suis jamais sorti de Rome, à vrai dire…Répondit Vanitas.

- Oh, c'est dommage. La campagne n'est jamais aussi belle qu'en cette saison, tu sais.

- Je m'en doute…pour moi tout est plus beau que Rome.

Ventus haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment ? Rome est tout de même la ville par excellence.

- Peut-être que je n'en ai juste pas vu les bons côtés.

- Viens, on en parlera en haut, j'ai un endroit spécial pour cela.

Il fit signe de le suivre et ils se remirent en marche. Ils gravirent une colline au sommet de laquelle se trouvaient quelques souches. De là, on avait une magnifique vue sur toute la campagne environnante. On pouvait y voir la Villa sur la droite, et la voie Cassienne qui serpentait jusqu'à l'horizon. Ventus invita Vanitas à prendre une souche et à se mettre à l'aise.

- C'est beau. Complimenta simplement Vanitas en regardant le lointain.

- Plus beau que la ville ? Demanda à nouveau Ventus.

Vanitas baissa la tête et émit un petit rire nerveux.

- Plus beau que Subure, c'est certain.

- Tu viens de Subure ?

- Pas exactement. Mais j'ai dû y habiter longtemps. C'est un quartier que personne ne regarde, à part les vautours.

- Peut-être mon père pourra y faire quelque chose…

- Vous êtes bien naïf, maître…

- Appelle-moi Ven et tutoie-moi. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Les magistrats n'ont que faire d'un quartier comme Subure. Ils espèrent au contraire qu'il disparaîtra dans un incendie, et qu'on reconstruira un autel à leur gloire sur ses ruines fumantes…

- Voilà une description bien fataliste…

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je m'appelle Vanitas ?

- Juste…Mais tes parents n'ont certainement pas pensé que tu deviendrais comme ça.

Vanitas ne répondit rien et détourna le regard.

- Pardon si je t'ai offensé.

- Il n'en est rien.

- Tu sais, mon père est quelqu'un de bien. Je le sais parce que je suis son fils, mais tout le peuple de Rome croit en lui. Ou presque. Il fera quelque chose, j'en suis sûr.

Le faux esclave regarda à nouveau Ven, perdu dans ses pensées. Au creux de sa main, il serrait un petit objet qu'il portait à son cou comme pendentif.

- Tout va bien maître ? Tu sembles préoccupé.

- Je…j'ai peur pour un ami. Il est parti se battre en Afrique.

- Il t'a donné ça ?

- Oui, il voulait me le remettre lors du jour où j'enfilerai la toge virile, mais il me l'a offert en avance. C'est un petit lapis-lazuli.

- C'est extrêmement cher.

- Oui je sais…c'est pour ça que j'en prends soin.

Ventus soupira et appuya ses coudes sur ses cuisses afin de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

- Toutes les personnes que je chéris s'en aillent…Terra est parti se battre, mon père est retenu à Rome par son devoir…Maître Eraqus doit seulement venir demain. Et avec cette tentative d'assassinat hier…j'ai l'impression que les dieux m'ont pris en aversion.

- Les dieux n'ont aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Il y a des gens qui ne méritent même pas de vivre à cause de leurs actes. Mais les dieux ont leur propre justice…ou peut-être attendent-ils de nous que nous la fassions nous-même.

- On croirait entendre Père…vous vous entendriez bien, tous les deux, vous partagez la même vision des choses.

Si le jeune maître savait…son père risquait fortement de ne pas porter Vanitas dans son cœur lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il était l'auteur de l'assassinat de son fils…mais étrangement Vanitas n'avait même plus envie de penser à cela pour l'instant. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment mis les pieds hors de son sordide travail.

Peut-être était-il bon de s'oublier un peu ?

- Mon père m'emmenait souvent ici, quand j'étais petit, et nous regardions le coucher du soleil. Parfois, nous mangions même ici.

- Et ta mère ?

- Ma mère…je ne l'ai pas connue. Elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Père me parle souvent d'elle comme une femme belle, vive d'esprit…elle me manque souvent, comme mon Père me manque en ce moment.

Il se tut un moment comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Puis il reprit :

- A la veille de devenir un adulte, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un enfant effrayé…

- Il ne faut pas t'en faire. Même un adulte a ses moments d'impuissance.

- Hm…Quelle chance que Xehanort t'es offert à moi. Tu n'es là que depuis un jour et j'ai l'impression que tu es déjà mon préféré.

- Quel honneur…

Ventus fit une petite tape sur l'épaule de Vanitas qui avait lancé la dernière phrase sur un ton sarcastique. Ils rirent comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

Ils descendirent pour le déjeuner.

…

…

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent, Vanitas se fit plus proche de Ventus.

Il ne se rappela même plus qu'il avait un contrat à respecter, jusqu'à un soir, dans sa chambre.

Comment faire pour accomplir cette mission si on se liait d'amitié avec la cible ? Au fond de lui, Vanitas était bien mieux ici en tant qu'esclave qu'homme libre et assassin à Subure. Certes, il n'abandonnerait pas sa traque des _Sine Cores._ Mais pour le moment…il se sentait juste léger. Comme si les dieux avaient enfin décidé d'être cléments avec lui. Il faudrait qu'il les remercie, un de ces jours.

O.O.O.O.O

*_1 semaine plus tard*_

Terra fut réveillé par le bruit strident de la cloche qui indiquait le rassemblement sur le pont. En y allant, le châtain remarqua que le centurion était en plein discours devant tous les soldats transportés par le navire.

- Rome attend beaucoup de vous ! Amenez sa loi devant ce peuple insidieux ! Aujourd'hui, Carthage tombera sous vos pas furieux ! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas ceci : Nos dieux nous regardent en ce moment, faites en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas honte de nous !

Un cri de guerre retentit parmi les fantassins. Terra se précipita à la proue du navire et vit enfin ce pourquoi il était venu : Carthage.

Le ciel du matin était d'un bleu pâle et les nuages rosés par le soleil levant. Carthage s'élevait et s'étendait depuis une haute colline. Autour, ses remparts en proie aux tirs des catapultes. Des volutes de fumée noire s'élevaient depuis certains pans de la cité. Sur la plage, l'armée romaine déjà sur place qui assiégeait la ville depuis plus de trois ans. Partout sur le sable, des barricades, des tentes et des camps de fortune, de gigantesques tours de siège et aussi les ruines des fermes environnantes.

Les galères s'échouèrent sur la plage, et les sifflets retentirent pour ordonner aux fantassins de débarquer. Les soldats sautèrent au sol et coururent jusqu'aux barricades, sous les ordres de leurs centurions respectifs et guidés par les trompettistes. Terra et Leo ne se perdirent pas de vue pour autant, dans le stress intense de cette bataille, avoir un compagnon à ses côtés n'était pas un luxe.

Les remparts de Carthage étaient impressionnants, presque autant que ceux de Rome. Ses murs étaient constitués d'une sorte de pierre blanche. Certaines tours avaient été réduites à l'état de gravas et par endroit les murs semblaient prêts à s'effondrer sous les tirs de l'artillerie embarquée sur certains navires.

- Montez dans la tour ! Aujourd'hui nous prenons les murs ! Hurla le centurion en se lançant dans la structure en bois.

Les Hastati obéirent et le suivirent jusqu'au-dessus en grimpant à l'aide d'échelles situées entre plusieurs plateformes à hauteur différente. En bas, d'autres hommes poussaient l'engin de siège jusqu'au mur.

Terra et Leo se retrouvèrent en haut. Ils feraient partie de la première vague d'assaut. Leur cœur faisait de grands bonds dans leur poitrine : dès que la porte de bois s'abaisserait, ils devraient se battre pour Rome – et pour leur vie.

Ils entendaient le chaos au dehors. Les tours qui avaient déjà atteint les remparts avaient déversé leurs flots de légionnaires sur les murs. Les flèches sifflaient dans l'air et se fichaient dans le bois, ce bois qui par endroit brûlait.

La trappe s'ouvrit et la lumière revint dans la tour. Le centurion s'élança sur les murs.

- ROMA INVICTA !

Les Hastati le suivirent avec leur cri de guerre et attaquèrent les carthaginois postés sur les murs. Terra se jeta dans la mêlée à son tour : Il dégaina son glaive et plaça son bouclier devant lui pour parer le coup de dague d'un archer. Il souleva sa protection et poignarda l'ennemi en pleine poitrine qui périt sur le coup. A ses côtés, Leo avait tranché la tête d'un autre archer et en achevait un troisième. Plus loin, un pan de mur avait cédé et une centurie de Principes s'était engouffrée dans la brèche pour combattre une autre unité de milice.

Terra descendit des murs depuis la tour avec ses compagnons d'arme. En bas, ils aboutirent à un bâtiment en ruines où ils durent déloger un nouveau groupe de carthaginois retranchés. Ceux-ci étaient armés pour le corps à corps et chargèrent les légionnaires romains avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Terra échangea des coups avec un des épéistes ennemis avant de lui trancher le bras. Il continua à avancer et para avec son scutum tous les coups d'épée adverses avant de contre-attaquer. Il sortit de l'autre côté et acheva un carthaginois agonisant sur la route. Sur cette même route des femmes fuyaient en criant vers la colline où se trouvaient les temples. Une tour reçut un projectile de catapulte et s'effondra sur un groupe de soldats (ou de civils ?) non loin de là, tandis que la bataille dégénérait en combat de rues. Ces mêmes rues couvertes de cadavres, de ruines, de sang. Le feu ravageait déjà une partie des quartiers résidentiels, tandis que le grand port était un amas de ruines fumantes investi par les galères Romaines.

Terra poursuivit avec sa centurie, plus haut dans la ville, où des milliers de gens s'étaient réfugiés pour tenter d'échapper à la furie de Rome.

O.O.O.O.O

Elle courait partout dans la maison en rassemblant tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main. La vieille femme pleurait, elle pleurait depuis le début de la journée. Il fallait quitter la maison, dehors, on pouvait déjà entendre le fracas des Romains se rapprocher.

Elle noua le drap qui comportait ses bagages autour d'un maigre bâton et le donna à sa fille.

- Pars Acté ! Va te réfugier dans le temple de Baal !

- Viens avec moi Maman !

- Je ne peux pas, je suis trop vieille pour me dépêcher. Si les dieux ont décidé que ce serait mon heure, qu'il en soit ainsi !

Elle poussa sa fille dehors malgré ses protestations. Au bout de la rue des fantassins Romains se dirigeaient vers elles.

- VA-T'EN ! MAINTENANT !

- MAMAN !

La vieille dame mourut, tuée par une lame Romaine. Acté lâcha son baluchon et courut, courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Ses sandales claquaient sur les pavements tandis que l'horreur se déroulait partout autour d'elle. Ses larmes ruisselaient sur son visage avant d'être arrachées par le vent de sa course folle. Elle atteignit les portes du temple de Baal, restées ouvertes pour accueillir encore plus de gens. Le temple était bondé de réfugiés, de femmes et d'enfants pour la pluparts. Les dieux les avaient tous abandonnés.

Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol et fit ce que toutes les femmes et les tous les enfants de Carthage survivants feraient pendant des jours : pleurer la perte de leur peuple.

…

…

Les Romains arrivèrent deux jours plus tard, tandis que la cité brûlait encore. La terreur s'empara des réfugiés et certains périrent piétinés par la foule qui cherchait à s'enfuir. Les Romains firent mettre tout le monde à genoux.

Alors que les hommes de Carthage étaient morts par le fer de la lame, les femmes et les enfants carthaginois seraient emprisonnés par le fer des chaînes.

On fit sortir tout le monde dans la rue. Les réfugiés eurent les mains enchainées, tandis qu'ils étaient triés comme de la simple marchandise, sous bonne garde de fantassins Romains. La jeune Acté passa devant un jeune soldat châtain qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Son bouclier et son armure pectorale étaient souillés de sang.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le jeune homme n'oublierait jamais le regard de cette jeune femme.

Dans les yeux océan de la carthaginoise brûlait un feu. Celui de la haine de Rome.

* * *

(1) : le petit déjeuner. Il se compose le plus souvent de galettes de céréales (le pain apparaît tard à Rome), de fruits fraits, d'eau et de fromage.

(2) : Mars (Arès en Grèce) est le dieu de la guerre, vénéré par les Romains. Minerve (Athéna) est la déesse de la guerre, mais aussi de la sagesse. Ces deux divinités sont en conflits permanent : Mars est brutal et sanglant tandis que Minerve est stratège, tactique et "propre"

(3) : Littéralement "la Ville" - Rome

(4) : Une période de recensement ayant lieu tous les cinq ans. D'où l'expression "Depuis des lustres !"

(5) : Les Hastati sont les jeunes soldats de la première ligne de bataille d'une légion sous la république. Ils sont suivis par les Principes, plus expérimentés (20-30 ans) et enfin les Triarii (les vétérans). Ces trois lignes sont flanquées par les Equites (cavaliers) et les Vélites (tirailleurs).

(6) : jardin ou cour intérieur d'une Villa, héritée des demeures grecques.

(7) : Un patron avait plusieurs clients : ces derniers lui devaient un soutient sans faille lors des élections et tout autres services. Le patron assurait sa subsistance en cas de famine et le protégeait juridiquement.

(8) : "Trou du cul" "Lâche" et "Infâme rognure". Oui, oui, ces insultes sont véridiques.

(9) : Les stylets étaient en pierre taillées. Jules César fut assassiné au Sénat à coups de stylets, et non de poignards.

(10) : " La loi c'est dur, mais c'est la loi".

(11) : Les soldats républicains achetaient leur propre équipement. Pour un Hastati, on comptait un casque, un pectoral (armure de poitrine en bronze), un scutum (bouclier ovale en bois), un glaive et deux pila (sg : pilum, javelot) et des jambières.

(12) : Galère à trois bancs de rameurs. On comptait également des birèmes, des quadrirèmes, des quinquérèmes...

(13) : Je n'ai pas idée de combien de temps il fallait pour relier Rome et Carthage par la mer...la durée est donc un peu tirée "A Gaï" comme on dit ici en Belgique.

(14) : C'est bien Léon de FF. C'est juste que je trouvais que le nom "leo" (lion) collait mieux à l'époque.

(15) : "Homme nouveau" Un homme qui est le premier de sa famille a commencer une carrière politique. Cicéron est le plus célèbre d' entre eux.

(16) : Tous des noms Grecs. Astéri veut dire étoile, Pella est la capitale du royaume hellénistique de Macédoine et Perseus le héros mythologique Persée.

(17) : Esprit des morts tourmentés ayant connu une fin violente ou de mauvais rites funéraires.

(18) : Le Lare est une divinité du foyer qui veille sur ses habitants. Les pénates sont toujours au nombre de deux : l'une pour la nourriture, l'autre pour la boisson.

(19) : "Par Pollux !" Vieux juron Romain. Castor et Pollux sont des dieux jumeaux nés d'une relation extra conjugale de Jupiter (dans des œufs !). Les femmes juraient par Castor et les hommes par Pollux.

(20) : Proserpine est la fille de Jupiter et de Cérès. Elle fut enlevée par Pluton (le dieu des Enfers/ Hadès en Grèce) et sa mère implora ce dernier de la relâcher. Finalement, un marché fut conclu : Proserpine passerait six mois aux enfers, et six mois parmi les dieux. Lorsqu'elle descend, la nature meurt, et inversement. Voici donc la déesse des saisons.

**Ouh, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écris...**

**Petite précision : j'ai malheureusement dû avancer la date de la bataille de Carthage. Elle a eu lieu en avril, mais elle a ici lieu en septembre. Je suis désolé pour ce léger anachronisme...**

**Reviewez moaaaaa. *yeux de chats***


	3. Hiems, November et December

**OUI ! ME REVOILA ! Pour ceux qui se le demandaient, non, je ne suis pas mort.**

**Sincèrement désolé pour ce retard d'un mois. Il est vrai que mes apparitions sur le site ont été de l'ordre du vide intergalactique, mais pour faire simple, disons qu'un monceau d'emmerdes m'est tombé dessus en un rien de temps.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, merci de continuer à me suivre.**

**Disclaimer : **les persos de KH blabla appartiennent à Square Blabla.

* * *

Une semaine avait passé et Carthage n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir. Non loin des ruines, un camp militaire avait été aménagé en attendant le rapatriement d'une partie des légionnaires, l'autre restant pour consolider la conquête de la nouvelle province romaine qui prendrait le nom d'_Africa Proconsularis._

Terra était de ceux qui retourneraient à Rome. Lui et ses compagnons d'armes étaient donc « stockés » dans l'un des camps. Il partageait une tente avec quatre autres hastati dont Leo. Même si les jeunes hommes se divertissaient avec divers jeux de dés, la préparation du repas et les tours de garde, l'ennui commençait à s'installer.

Uniquement vêtu de sa tunique rouge, le châtain sortit à l'air libre avec l'intention de faire un tour. Il parcourut l'allée principale, délimitée par les deux rangées de tantes qui s'étendaient jusqu'aux palissades en bois délimitant le camp. Sur l'herbe, des _impedimenta _(1), des feux faisant cuire le contenu de marmites et même des soldats étendus au soleil. La discipline de fer pouvait se relâcher, quelque fois…

Alors qu'il atteignait la porte nord, un cortège singulier retint son attention : des esclaves, enchainés les uns aux autres en une file presque macabre. Même si le soleil d'Afrique avait bronzé la peau de Terra, qui était Romain, elle lui semblait infiniment plus sombre que celle des africains devant lui. C'était comme si leur captivité les avait vidé, à l'instar d'un arbre en hiver. Les prisonniers furent conduits dans une sorte d'annexe au camp, composé d'une estrade de bois, surmonté de cages en fer. Là, les esclaves se virent libérer de leurs entraves mais enfermé dans les geôles. A entendre les centurions proches, la « marchandise » serait ramenée à Rome en même temps que l'armée.

Les gardes s'en allèrent. Terra voulut faire de même, mais il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Comme sous l'emprise d'une force invisible et implacable, il se dirigea vers les rangées de cages et monta sur l'estrade. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il la revit.

Séparée de lui par les barreaux de sa cellule, la jeune fille du temple de Baal le regardait. Mais la carthaginoise semblait avoir perdu la haine que Terra avait aperçu dans ses yeux lors de leur rencontre. Il ne voyait plus que lassitude et fatigue dans ses iris azurés. Mais pas la fatigue que l'on ressentait tous les jours. Non, _cette _fatigue, il la voyait sur les visages de tous les prisonniers…

La fatigue de vivre.

Mais malgré cela, Terra se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il croisa son regard. A chaque battement de cils, c'était comme si elle le poignardait avec le plus acéré des glaives. Toute cette vanité que pouvait ressentir un esclave, elle le lui renvoyait en pleine figure par l'intermédiaire de ses orbes océans.

Et cette vanité, elle attirait le châtain. Qu'il le voulût ou non, quelque chose en cette jeune esclave lui tenait tête.

- Terra. Tu es ?

Il joignit soigneusement le geste à la parole, posant la main sur sa poitrine avant de la tendre dans la direction de la jeune femme, qui évidemment ne parlait point un mot de latin. Cette dernière resta interdite et recula jusqu'à avoir les barreaux de la cage contre son dos. Terra soupira et se résigna à partir.

Peut-être se montrerait-elle plus coopérative le lendemain ?

O.O.O.O.O

- Felicem diem natalem (2), maître.

Vanitas entra dans la chambre muni d'un plateau de bronze. Il transportait des petits bols remplis de figues, de raisins et de dattes fraîches, ainsi qu'un grand gobelet de lait. Ventus émergea, agressé par les rayons du soleil encore présent en ces ides de novembre.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler maître…Lui reprocha le blond avant de saisir les victuailles.

- Drôle de façon de dire merci…Ironisa l'esclave.

- Oh bien sûr, merci…

Il fit un sourire au noiraud qui le lui rendit. Avec le temps, Ventus et Vanitas avaient dépassé leur relation maître-esclave pour devenir des amis. Bien sûr, Ventus était aussi ami avec les autres esclaves, mais avec Vanitas, c'était encore plus intime. Ils partageaient leurs temps, leurs repas, leurs loisirs.

Pendant que Ventus déjeunait, Vanitas observait, ou plutôt admirait le jeune garçon. Il se fichait complètement du vieux Xehanort désormais. D'un certain côté, il le remerciait de l'avoir « offert » à Ventus.

Le blond lui avait tout donné. Un toit sûr, une vie saine, un repas chaque jour et surtout…de l'affection. Alors qu'il avait été si sûr que les Patriciens méprisaient leurs serviteurs, il savait également que Ventus était l'exception à la règle. Le blond lui avait ouvert son cœur sans aucune limite. Au début il avait été dépassé, n'ayant connu que le sang et la douleur…mais cette chaleur que lui procurait son « maître »…il en était devenu dépendant. Dépendant à tel point qu'il avait tout abandonné pour se consacrer pleinement au jeune blond.

Parfois, il en venait presque à oublier son vœu de vengeance. Presque.

On frappa à la porte et Ventus indiqua que l'on pouvait entrer. Rufus entra.

- Felicem diem natalem, maître. Maître votre père m'a demandé il y a quelques jours de vous ramener à Rome pour que nous puissions exécuter votre cérémonie de la toge virile.

- Quand devons-nous partir ? Voulut savoir Ventus.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, nous devons être à Rome au zénith.

- Très bien, je vais me préparer.

L'intendant se courba pour le saluer et prit congé. Pendant ce temps, Ven se leva, seulement vêtu d'une tunique très fine, et partit fouiller dans la commode pour préparer ses bagages.

- Tu sembles inquiet. Remarqua Vanitas.

- Sincèrement ? Oui je le suis. Ma dernière visite à Rome ne s'est pas très bien déroulée…

Les derniers mots eurent du mal à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Vanitas, de son côté, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable…et en même temps chanceux d'avoir raté son coup.

Il se leva et fit face à son maître.

- Je te protégerai, maître. Lui dit-il.

- C'est très aimable à toi…mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose je m'en voudrais terriblement. Répondit le blond en baissant les yeux.

Vanitas sourit devant les paroles de Ventus. Il était si innocent…et pourtant ce jour-là il rentrerait dans l'âge adulte.

Quelques moments plus tard, tout le monde était prêt à partir. Le petit groupe formé de Ventus, Vanitas, Rufus, Kaeso et une poignée d'autres esclaves partirent à cheval le long de la voie Cassienne.

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre. Le soleil répandait une faible chaleur qui se faisait souvent discrète sous la brise automnale. Le ciel était parsemé d'une masse nuageuse qui semblait vouloir épargner la cité éternelle. Moins de chance pour le nord et Pistoia (3) qui devait à cette heure souffrir de l'averse.

Dès que le petit groupe arriva dans les faubourgs de l'Urbs, ses membres remarquèrent qu'une nouvelle fois, les Plébéiens étaient soumis à une vive agitation. Emeutes ? Mouvements de panique ? Elections supplémentaires ? Rien de tout cela. Un triomphe, ni plus ni moins, se préparait. Scipion, désormais surnommé « l'Africain », avait mis un terme définitif à la perfide menace carthaginoise et ses troupes s'apprêtaient à défiler sous la liesse populaire et ce jusqu'au forum.

Et pendant que le spectacle aurait lieu, Ventus serait obligé de rester cloîtré dans la propriété de son père à saluer des clients et des amis qu'il ne connaissait ni de Jupiter ni de Junon. (4) Il raterait peut-être même Terra…

La tête pleine de ruminations, Ventus suivit les esclaves jusqu'à sa demeure secondaire. Une fois dans la cour, il remarqua la présence de son père, entouré d'une pléthore de gens qui devaient certainement l'assourdir de compliments. Une rumeur s'éleva parmi les gens lorsque le jeune Ventus et sa troupe mirent pied à terre pour rejoindre le propriétaire des lieux.

- Ventus, mon fils, ton voyage s'est-il bien passé ? Lui demanda Ansem.

- Fort heureusement oui, que les dieux en soient remerciés…

- Allons à l'intérieur, nous avons une cérémonie à présider !

Tout le monde s'engouffra dans la noble demeure. La cérémonie pouvait commencer.

Premièrement, devant l'autel des Lares, Ventus déposa les biens de son enfance : sa _Bulle _(5) et sa toge prétexte (6), indiquant qu'il était désormais prêt à devenir un adulte. Ansem lui apporta l'ample vêtement d'une blancheur immaculée. Les esclaves, les clients et les amis applaudirent lorsque le jeune blond se retourna sur l'assistance, entièrement drapé dans sa nouvelle toge.

Avant de partir pour le Capitole pour la suite de la cérémonie, les esclaves passèrent, munis de plateaux remplis d'amuse-bouche pour les invités. Petites saucisses, olives grillées, avocats et autres petites portions de viande grillées constituaient l'en-cas.

Pendant que les invités se sustentaient, Vanitas en profita pour se glisser auprès de Ventus.

- Félicitations, citoyen.

- Merci. Je ne me sens pas différent pourtant…

- C'est toujours ce qu'on dit au début…mais maintenant tu es libre, tu as tous tes droits.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Merci Vanitas.

- Merci pourquoi ?

- Pour être là.

Vanitas se sentit tressaillir lorsque Ventus entrelaça son bras au sien, lui procurant une douce caresse par la même occasion. Il leva son regard vers le blond qui ne faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais d'une façon tellement parodique qu'on eut dit qu'il faisait tout pour que le noiraud le remarque.

- Tu m'emmènes dehors ? Demanda Ventus.

- J'obéis, maître. Répondit docilement Vanitas.

Discrètement, les deux garçons échappèrent aux regards des adultes et sortirent de la villa. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arrière de la propriété, où se trouvaient les jardins. Certes, les arbres étaient dénudés et les fleurs guère aussi belles qu'en été, l'endroit restait un havre de tranquillité. Les poissons de la fontaine de pierre, eux, restaient inébranlables.

Le maître et l'esclave s'assirent côte à côte sur un banc de pierre, qui donnait vue sur la colline du Capitole, avec la silhouette massive du temple de Jupiter qui s'y démarquait.

Vanitas se perdit un moment dans le panorama. C'était un aspect de Rome qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il voyait la Rome majestueuse, Rome la pieuse, Rome l'invincible, éblouir le monde de toute sa superbe. Toute cette splendeur pouvait faire oublier la misère de Subure. Mais pour ceux qui y ont vécu, on ne l'oubliait jamais. Car toutes les lumières produisent de l'ombre.

- Vanitas ? Tu vas bien ?

Le noiraud sortit de sa rêverie et vit Ventus le regarder avec inquiétude.

- Hein ? Oh, c'est rien…

- Vraiment ?

Ventus se blottit tout contre Vanitas, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du noiraud. Surpris par la soudaine affection du blond, ce dernier préféra continuer à regarder le paysage, les joues rouges.

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Lui murmura-t-il, blotti contre son coup.

- Je sais…

- Alors ?

- Je…je pensais à Subure.

- Tu rumines encore sur cet horrible endroit ?

- On n'oublie jamais l'endroit où l'on est né…aussi peu recommandable soit-il.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais tu n'as plus à t'en faire, tu es avec moi maintenant.

Ventus posa à nouveau son bras sur le sien. Voyant qu'il avait le champ libre, il entrelaça sa main à celle du noiraud, dont le visage avait viré au pourpre.

- Je…Ven…si ton père…

- Je suis libre maintenant. J'ai tous mes droits.

Vanitas soupira lorsque ses propres mots furent habilement retournés contre lui. Soudain, un éclair de malice frappa le visage du blond. Lorsque Vanitas aperçut son large sourire, cela ne lui dit rien qui vaille…

- Si on allait voir le triomphe ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Le triomphe ? Je ne sais pas si ton père acceptera…

- Mais non idiot ! Juste toi et moi, maintenant !

- Quoi ? Mais tu vas rater la cérémonie de l'Arx (7), tu ne peux pas !

Ventus fit la moue, mais ne comptait pas abandonner en pleine bataille. Il était temps d'employer les grands remèdes.

- Vanitas…quels sont nos liens ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Tu es mon maître. Répondit naturellement l'esclave.

- Bien. Alors je t'ordonne de venir avec moi.

Aïe. Le blond avait touché dans le mille. Vanitas se résigna à suivre le blond jusqu'à la Via Sacra (8).

Partout autour de la route, sur les toits, les terrasses, le peuple s'était massé pour avoir un point de vue sur le défilé dont la musique se rapprochait. Ventus et Vanitas jouèrent des coudes pour se faire une place près de la route.

Une grande clameur s'éleva chez les spectateurs lorsque les musiciens débarquèrent. Des trompettistes ouvraient le cortège, suivis par des chariots remplis de l'or et de l'argent pris aux carthaginois. Derrière eux, des joueurs de lyre, des sitaristes et des flutistes dansaient et gesticulaient sur leur propre musique.

Ventus était déjà émerveillé par ce début de spectacle. Mais le meilleur était encore à venir.

- OH REGARDE ! Cria-t-il aux oreilles de Vanitas qui n'en pouvait déjà plus à cause de tout ce raffut.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Voulut savoir Vanitas en apercevant l'étrange créature grise qui paradait sur la route.

- Un éléphant, les carthaginois s'en servaient comme monture. On en trouve qu'en Afrique et en Asie. Expliqua Ventus. D'après maître Eraqus, les Grecs s'en servent aussi. (9)

Les pachydermes, couverts d'une riche étoffe de teinture violette, que l'on ne trouvait qu'à Carthage, étaient entourés de soldats qui avaient appris à dresser les bêtes.

Ensuite vint un bien moins beau spectacle : le défilé des esclaves enchaînés, encadrés par les _aquiliferes _(10) et les centurions de la légion de Scipion. Des officiers dépouillés de leurs armures, des femmes et de biens jeune gens parcoururent la Via Sacra sous les huées et les insultes du peuple. Certains jeunes se mirent même à jeter des pierres sur ces pauvres bougres, ajoutant encore un peu plus à leur misère.

Après le défilé des esclaves venait le clou du spectacle : l'arrivée de l'_Imperator, _sur son char doré. Il était précédé par des licteurs, en toge pourpre brodées d'or. Ils portaient les faisceaux sur leur épaule gauche : un ensemble de verges reliées à un manche de hache dont le fer couronnait le sommet. C'était le symbole du pouvoir des magistrats.

Enfin arriva le char de Scipion, tiré par des chevaux. L'imperator se tenait, dans la même toge pourpre et dorée que les licteurs, si pas plus richement décorée encore, derrière lui, un esclave lui tenait sa couronne de lauriers au-dessus de sa tête. Il lui murmurait quelque chose. (11)

Les légionnaires fermèrent le cortège. Ventus balaya le défilé du regard pour tenter de repérer Terra. Les soldats passèrent, passèrent, sans aucun signe du jeune homme. Et puis soudain, il le reconnut, malgré son casque. Même s'il trépignait sur place à l'idée de retrouver son ami, il ne pouvait pas débouler en plein milieu de la rue et perturber tout ce chambard…il devrait donc suivre le reste de la procession.

- Vanitaaaaaas ! Se retourna-t-il sur le concerné avec des yeux brillants.

- Oui Ven ? Répondit le noiraud en sentant la combine arriver.

- On suit le défilé jusqu'à l'Arx ? De toute façon c'est là que je dois aller ensuite.

- Hm…d'accord.

Donc les deux garçons partirent pour l'Arx, alors que le reste de la foule se dispersait pour retourner à ses occupations. Toutefois, le tumulte régnait encore dans la rue, les petites gens partant dans toutes les directions en se bousculant et en s'insultant au passage. Dans toute cette agitation, il était facile de se perdre.

Inconsciemment, Vanitas prit la main de Ven dans la sienne pour éviter qu'ils ne soient séparés. Le blondinet jubila intérieurement durant tout le trajet.

Le triomphe aboutit à l'Arx, comme prévu. Une foule, bien que moins nombreuse que celle qui avait regardé le cortège, était massée autour de l'Imperator et des prêtres, qui avaient amené un bœuf, qu'ils aspergèrent de vin et de _mola salsa(12), _afin de le rendre sacré.

Le sacrifice se déroula rapidement : après avoir passé son couteau sur l'échine de la bête, Scipion n'eut aucun mal à achever la bête, après que les prêtres l'eussent assommée à l'aide de gourdins. Le sang gicla sur l'autel, avant que l'animal ne soit dépecé, ses organes furent brûlés sur l'autel en offrande tandis que la viande serait distribué entre la foule présente et le personnel ecclésiastique.

- Tout ce sang est assez difficile à voir…Gémit Ventus avec une mine de dégoût.

- C'est plutôt intéressant…Répondit Vanitas pour lui-même.

- Alors dans ce cas tu vas tourner prêtre ?

- Tss, y'a peu de chances.

O.O.O.O.O

Un grelot tinta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Un homme barbu aux airs d'Hannibal apparut derrière le comptoir, manquant de faire tomber une étagère brinquebalante et son contenu de plusieurs dizaines de papyrus et tablettes.

- Marché Modestus, pour vous servir !

Le marchand fronça les sourcils devant le jeune homme châtain qui se tenait devant lui, un jeune légionnaire à en juger par son attirail.

- Eh, je vous reconnais vous ! Vous étiez dans le triomphe, à côté du Signifer ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Vous avez de bons yeux. Lui fit remarquer Terra.

- Que puis-je faire pour un noble défenseur de la République ?

- Eh bien, j'ai cru entendre que la plupart des esclaves carthaginois étaient arrivés chez vous ?

- Le quart environ, ça représente déjà un fameux paquet, vu le nombre que vous en avez ramené. Monsieur voudrait ramener un « souvenir » de son expédition exotique ?

- Si vous l'entendez comme ça…

Le propriétaire de la boutique lui fit un bref signe pour lui indiquer de le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte de derrière et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans un couloir délimité par deux rangées de cages.

- Désirez-vous un homme robuste ? Ou peut-être une femme généreuse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- A vrai dire, je cherche une jeune femme que j'ai rencontrée là-bas. L'interrompit Terra.

- Ah bon ? Et à quoi ressemblait-elle ? Lui demanda le marchand.

- Des cheveux bleus, ni trop longs ni trop courts, et un regard à transpercer l'âme.

- Allons bon, ça par exemple ! S'esclaffa le pseudo Hannibal. Si on m'avait livré une fille aux cheveux bleus, j'm'en serais souvenu !

- Puis-je tout de même jeter un œil ?

- Oh, j'vous en prie.

Il le laissa parmi les cages. Terra dût se rendre à l'évidence : la jeune femme de Carthage ne se trouvait pas dans cette échoppe. Il lui faudrait chercher ailleurs. Mais ces chances étaient tellement minces…il y avait des centaines de marchés aux esclaves à Rome, qui sait où elle se trouvait ? Et si elle n'avait pas déjà été achetée ?

L'esprit tourmenté, Terra quitta l'établissement et parcourut les rues qui le séparaient de son domicile dans l'ombre du soleil couchant. Les rues se vidaient peu à peu, bien que l'agitation de la rue ne cessât jamais.

Une fois à la porte de son domicile, il frappa quelques coups à la porte pour annoncer son retour et entra. Eraqus accueillit son fils par une franche accolade et des félicitations. Un sourire fatigué se dessina sur les lèvres du châtain.

- Tu avais fier allure dans ce cortège ! Quelle fierté pour un père de voir son brave fils revenir triomphant d'une guerre !

- Je n'en doute pas…mais si tu veux bien m'excuser, je crains que les festivités ne m'aient vidé de mes forces...

- Bien sûr, mais accepterais-tu de partager un bref repas avec ton vieux père avant ?

- Si c'est proposé si gentiment…je ne peux qu'accepter.

O.O.O.O.O

Ventus s'était brusquement souvenu de sa petite enfance, notamment grâce à la remontrance qu'il eut à subir de son père à propos de son « escapade » avec Vanitas. Même ce dernier fut la cible de regards noirs, voir plus que le blond. Comme si c'était sa faute !

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir moi ou le maître avant de filer avec le jeune maître. Lui reprocha Rufus.

- Bien sûr, l'idée m'est venue à l'esprit, mais Ventus voulait que je garde le silence…Se défendit le noiraud en haussant les épaules.

- C'est de l'inconscience, il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose. Renchérit l'attendant.

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé, et je n'ai fait qu'obéir à mon maître.

Le plus jeune tourna les talons et se faufila entre les personnes qui attendaient le présage.

Ventus et l'augure se tenaient seuls, au centre de l'_auguraculum _(13). Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le passage d'un oiseau pour y interpréter le présage que les Dieux enverraient au nouveau citoyen. Les oiseaux observés étaient les rapaces : aigles, faucons, grives, vautours…Si l'oiseau passait à la droite de la zone délimitée par l'auguraculum, le présage était favorable. S'il passait à gauche, il était défavorable.

Malheureusement, tous les oiseaux semblaient avoir déserté le ciel de Rome en cette soirée, pas de présage en vue. Au fur et à mesure que le soleil déclinait et que les nuages s'amoncelaient, l'escorte d'Ansem s'impatientait, et Vanitas aussi, d'ailleurs.

Soudain, un faucon fut aperçu et l'assistance reprit espoir. Malheureusement l'oiseau n'entra guère dans le périmètre décrit par l'auguraculum. Les dieux ne voulaient décidément pas donner leur point de vue en ce jour. Mais alors que tout le monde soupirait d'exaspération, un aigle majestueux survola le Capitole. L'augure s'empressa d'analyser la trajectoire de l'oiseau, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte de la zone invisible, au bout d'une minute environ. Visiblement satisfait, l'augure se releva et se tourna vers Ventus, qui attendait son présage avec impatience depuis bientôt plus d'une heure.

- Un grand présage mes amis ! Cet aigle m'a prédit un avenir faste, mon garçon. Peut-être une grande carrière dans l'armée, puis de magistrat ! L'aigle étant l'oiseau favori du grand Jupiter, tu seras parmi ceux qui ont reçu le privilège d'être sous sa tutelle divine…

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent autour d'eux. Ventus rougit, gêné par tant de ferveur à son encontre. Il croisa le regard de Vanitas et ce dernier lui sourit tout en joignant son pouce et son index. (14)

O.O.O.O.O

- JE SUIS BENI DES DIEUX ! OUIIIIII !

- Calme toi et arrête de sauter comme ça, tu vas briser ton lit ! Et vu le prix qu'il a dû coûter, ton père risquerait de t'en vouloir légèrement.

Ventus se laissa tomber sur les draps dans un gros « plof ». Vanitas, quant à lui, était assis à califourchon sur la chaise du pupitre situé plus loin, la tête appuyée sur ses bras qui eux-mêmes reposaient sur le dossier.

- Mais comment pourrais-je devenir un grand général ? Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang ! S'exclama soudainement le blond.

- Ça passera avec le temps, certainement. On ne va pas contre la volonté du Meilleur et du plus grand (15). Répondit Vanitas avec sagesse.

- Je suppose que tu as raison.

Il se mit à bailler bruyamment. Les festivités de la journée avaient épuisé tout le monde, même si elles s'étaient terminées à une heure décente, l'arrivée soudaine de la pluie ayant écourté la réception qui s'était tenue pour la plupart du temps en plein air, au cœur des somptueux jardins de la propriété du consul.

- Il se fait tard, tu devrais penser à te mettre au lit. Lui conseilla Vanitas.

- Hmm…j'aurais bien envie de me détendre dans un bon bain chaud avant…Proposa à son tour le blond en se levant.

- Je vais demander aux autres de faire chauffer l'eau.

Il se releva et quitta la pièce, pour ensuite descendre les escaliers et se rendre aux sous-sols, afin de demander à quelques esclaves d'allumer un feu.

L'hypocauste, le chauffage par le sol, une vraie merveille. Alimenté par un brasier en sous-sol, le chauffage reposait sur la _suspensura, _deux couches successives de mortier épais puis de briques par lesquelles la chaleur remontait. Cette même suspensura reposait sur des petits piliers de briquettes, dont la taille variait en fonction de la température que l'on voulait obtenir. Même s'il était d'origine grecque, les romains l'avaient perfectionné pour l'usage de leurs thermes privés.

Une fois le feu allumé, il fallut attendre que la température soit raisonnable. Cela prit du temps, le seul défaut du système étant son manque de rapidité. Mais pour les résultats obtenus, cela valait largement la peine d'attendre.

- Ventus, ton bain est prêt. Lui fit savoir Vanitas en entrant à nouveau dans la chambre.

- Ah, chouette ! Se réjouit le blond en quittant son lit.

- Besoin d'autre chose ?

- Hm…Ça te dirait de prendre le bain avec moi ?

Le cœur de Vanitas rata un battement. Même si la nudité n'était pas un problème chez les citoyens romains…se dévoiler dans son plus simple appareil devant Ven le rendait tout chose. Ce dernier semblait se délecter de la situation, comme quoi c'était bon d'être entreprenant !

- Je…si tu veux.

- Je le veux !

Le blond attrapa son esclave par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bains, où l'air était déjà agréablement chaud.

- Il y a un petit vestiaire juste ici si tu veux. Lui indiqua Ventus.

- Ah, merci.

Les deux garçons prirent chacun leur espace, à l'abri de leurs regards respectifs. Vanitas se sentait gêné plus qu'autre chose. A croire que la soudaine maturité de Ventus lui avait fait prendre des appétits luxurieux. Se baigner n'avait rien de sensuel, mais le blond était plutôt entreprenant depuis quelques temps, plus tactile, et Vanitas se retrouvait plus au rang d'invité que d'esclave, surtout durant les dernières semaines. Le noiraud se sentait apprécié pour ce qu'il était, mais de là à penser que Ventus marcherait sur son honneur d'homme libre pour commencer une relation amoureuse avec lui, c'était du pur fantasme.

…Ou bien ?

Le bruit de l'eau le tira de sa réflexion. Ven était déjà dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au chaud, les yeux fermés, profitant de l'infini confort de l'eau brûlante sur autour de son corps. Vanitas ne put longtemps résister à l'attrait du bain et s'immergea à son tour dans le bassin. Ventus rouvrit les yeux et sourit doucement à son compagnon.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me rend le plus heureux sentir mon corps tout entier se délier sous l'eau chaude ou alors partager un autre bon moment en ta compagnie.

- C'est très gentil de ta part. Moi aussi je trouve ce bain très relaxant.

- Nous pourrons en prendre d'autres à la maison, ce ne sera pas de refus pendant l'hiver.

Ventus se rapprocha doucement de Vanitas, adossé contre la paroi du bassin. Le blond aimait particulièrement les lignes fines du torse de son esclave. Ce garçon était un cadeau des dieux. Il avait un compagnon à qui tout raconter, le frère qu'il n'avait pas eu. Mais avec le temps Ventus se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait guère de frère. Il avait déjà Terra qui remplissait cette fonction à merveille. Non, Ven éprouvait plus que des sentiments fraternels pour Vanitas, et ce depuis déjà un bon moment. D'abord, il fallait avouer que le noiraud était un délice pour les yeux, son air ténébreux était terriblement attirant. Ensuite, après avoir passé du temps avec son esclave et avoir appris à le connaître, Ventus avait tout simplement achevé de tomber amoureux de lui. Au fond de lui, Ventus se sentait un petit peu coupable car il abusait clairement de son pouvoir de maître pour tenter de séduire son serviteur, qui lui semblait être plus mal à l'aise que flatté par les avances du blond.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Lorsqu'il fut en face du noiraud, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Vanitas, je peux te poser une question franche ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Est-ce que tu aimes être avec moi ?

L'esclave fut décontenancé par la question. C'était tellement direct…et sans lien à ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Bien sûr que j'aime être avec toi, on est amis non ?

Ventus secoua doucement la tête.

- Non Vani…ça je le sais. Je veux dire…ça te dérange quand je fais ça ?

Il s'approcha pour ensuite se blottir contre son torse.

- Ça…ça ne me dérange pas. Enfin, oui, j'aime bien. Dit-il en pesant consciencieusement ses mots.

- Vraiment ? Espéra Ven en lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de trouver le blond irrésistible dans cette position. Bien sûr, il était toujours mignon, mais à ce moment précis c'était une vraie incitation au viol. Il y avait des moments comme ça où Vanitas avait envie de laisser libre cours à ses instincts bestiaux…

Il entoura le corps de Ventus de ses bras pour l'attirer à nouveau contre lui. Ven, lui, baignait dans l'allégresse. Il allait pouvoir passer au stade supérieur.

- Je t'aime Vani.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ven.

Le visage de Ventus s'illumina d'un sourire radieux. Vanitas fondit devant le visage angélique de son maître.

Alors, sans plus attendre, il avança son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les deux garçons s'électrisèrent au contact de leurs lèvres. Vanitas approfondit le baiser en faisant jouer sa langue avec celle du blond.

La chaleur des lieux montant encore d'un cran lorsque la main de Ventus rencontra le membre excité de Vanitas, qui fut parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir. Le blond remarqua le plaisir que cela procurait à son compagnon…et s'employa donc à le masturber tandis qu'ils s'échangeaient de nouveaux baisers passionnés.

- Ven…si on allait dans ta chambre ?

- Oui, on serait mieux.

Ils sortirent en quatrième vitesse du bain et enroulèrent enfilèrent à nouveau leurs vêtements pour éviter de parcourir la propriété dans leur plus simple appareil, et excités qui plus est.

Ventus se jeta littéralement sur son lit avant d'attirer Vanitas à lui, tout en lui enlevant sa tunique. A nouveau nus l'un contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent aller à leurs étreintes. Vanitas voulait goûter à chaque parcelle du corps de son maître, et il le lui fit comprendre en léchant l'un des tétons du blond qui émit un gémissement de plaisir plus fort que les autres.

- Veux-tu que j'aille plus bas ? Lui demanda-t-il sensuellement.

- Oui…mais j'aimerais te goûter aussi…

- On peut le faire en même temps…

Les deux garçons se rendirent comptent qu'ils partageaient la même idée. Les deux garçons se placèrent de façon à être chacun devant la virilité de leur partenaire, qu'ils prirent avidement en bouche, sous l'adrénaline du plaisir. Ventus était particulièrement sensible à cette position, pour lui, donner du plaisir et en recevoir en même temps était de loin la plus jouissive des situations.

Tellement jouissive que le blond ne tarda pas à se répandre dans la bouche de son amant. Celui-ci, excité par la semence chaude en lui, se relâcha à son tour.

Les deux garçons se blottirent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassant. Vanitas descendit dans le cou de Ven et suçota avidement la peau de son maître, laissant des petites traces rouges çà et là. Leurs virilités ne tardèrent pas à se redresser.

- Vanitas…prends-moi…s'il-te-plaît ! Supplia Ventus en extase.

- N'est-ce pas déshonorant pour un citoyen de se faire prendre par un esclave ?

- Je m'en contrefous ! Je ne veux qu'une chose : te sentir en moi !

- Alors je t'obéis, maître.

Ventus fut parcouru par une nouvelle vague d'excitation. Le fait que Vanitas l'appelle maître dans cette situation le rendait fou. Il poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit le doigt de son amant s'introduire dans son intimité. Il voulut faciliter la tâche de son amant et se mit à quatre pattes sur le matelas.

- Tes fesses sont magnifiques…le complimenta Vanitas avant de retirer ses doigts.

- Tu…tu vas y aller ? Demanda Ventus avec une note d'appréhension.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, j'irai doucement.

Vanitas amena son sexe à l'entrée du corps de son maître et poussa légèrement. Au fur et à mesure que le membre du noir progressait, Ventus serrait les draps et les dents pour ne pas manifester sa douleur. Cependant, malgré ses efforts pour la dissimuler, le noiraud la remarqua.

- Tout va bien maître ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Attends un peu…s'il-te-plaît…je dois m'habituer. Gémit Ventus en tournant la tête vers lui.

Vanitas obéit mais fit de gros efforts pour se contenir de prendre sauvagement le blond. Il était tellement chaud, tellement serré…son corps qui se resserrait autour de son membre lui procurait la plus grande extase qu'il ait jamais connu. Il s'employa à habituer Ventus à sa présence en le masturbant doucement. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Ventus lança un regard à Vanitas. Un regard de consentement.

Le noiraud ne se fit pas prier et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient en lui. D'abord un peu douloureux, ils ne procurèrent bientôt plus que du plaisir à l'état pur pour Ventus.

- Vani…Plus fort ! Vas-y plus fort ! Le supplia-t-il, transporté par son plaisir.

Vanitas augmenta la cadence et toucha plusieurs fois de suite un point spécial qui fit crier Ven de plaisir encore plus fort que les fois précédentes. Il ne cessait de quémander son amant d'aller plus vite, quitte à parfois être assez cru dans ses demandes…

Finalement, leur étreinte atteignit son paroxysme lorsque Ven se répandit une seconde fois sur ses draps, peu avant que Vanitas ne fasse de même en lui.

L'esclave se retira de son maître et les deux garçons se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, épuisés mais transportés par leur aventure. Vanitas déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Ventus, qui semblait déjà prêt à se jeter dans les bras de Morphée.

- Vanitas ? Dit-il, les yeux fermés.

- Oui ?

- Maintenant que je suis citoyen et que tu es mon esclave personnel, j'ai le droit de t'affranchir.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sûr, et tu vivrais en tant qu'homme libre avec moi.

Même si Vanitas n'avait théoriquement jamais été esclave, la proposition du blond lui alla droit au cœur. C'était une personne profondément aimable, et c'était l'une des innombrables raisons de pourquoi il était fou de lui.

- Je t'aime Ven. Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Lui répondit Ven, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou du noiraud.

* * *

(1) Impedimenta signifie "bagage" c'est en fait l'attirail non militaire d'un soldat. Pioches, pelles, casseroles, rasoirs...Pour anecdote, c'est aussi un sort de Harry Potter qui sert à ralentir les ennemis.

(2) Joyeux anniversaire !

(3) Aujourd'hui Pise.

(4) Variante de Ni d'Eve ni d'Adam made in moi ^^

(5) Un collier qui pouvait s'ouvrir. Il contenait des figurines ou autres petits jouets.

(6) Toge précédent l'entrée dans l'âge adulte.

(7) L'arx était situé sur le point culminant du Capitole. C'était un haut lieu de cérémonies religieuses.

(8) La voie sacrée, par laquelle défilaient les généraux triomphants. Elle allait du forum jusqu'au Capitole.

(9) Les dynasties grecques de l'est comme les Séleucides ou la Bactriane utilisaient fréquemment des éléphants indiens, plus grands et terrifiants que les éléphants carthaginois.

(10) Le porteur d'aigle dans la légion, équivalent d'un étendard.

(11) L'esclave devait insulter l'Imperator afin qu'il ne se croie pas l'égal des dieux.

(12) Une espèce de farine qui rendait l'animal sacré. Seules les vestales en produisaient.

(13) l'auguraculum est le seul lieu définitif où les augures peuvent être pris. En règle générale, la prise des augures peut se faire partout et le périmètre d'observation est tracé au sol par l'augure à l'aide d'un bâton.

(14) Signe signifiant "Super" ou "d'accord".

(15) Iuppiter Optimus Maximus, littéralement "Jupiter le plus grand et le meilleur" était la forme suprême du dieu, roi de l'olympe. Il existait aussi sous forme de Jupiter Capitolin, protecteur de Rome.

**Ce chapitre est plus court mais il sera divisé en deux parties.**

**En attendant à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :)**

**Gregukun**


	4. Hiems, Januarius et Februarius

**MOUAAAAHAHA Jé souis de rétour. Enfin, pas de vacances.**

**J'ai enfin pu avoir une petite connexion internet...oh, c'est bien, la civilisation.**

**EN ATTENDANT VOICI LA SUITE...**

**Disclaimer : **Kingdom hearts (III, OUI JE VEUX LE III) appartient à Square Enix. Poil au matrix.

* * *

- Maître, nous sommes prêts à partir. Indiqua Rufus à Ansem.

- Fort bien, fort bien. Je veux que Ventus soit le plus vite possible à la campagne. J'ai comme l'impression que l'atmosphère de la ville devient de plus en plus tendue…

Ansem avait développé une sorte de paranoïa à l'égard de son fils. Depuis sa tentative fort heureusement ratée d'assassinat et les séances du sénat qui se suivaient à un rythme effréné, le pauvre homme avait de quoi craindre pour ses nerfs.

Toutefois, voir le bonheur sur le visage de Ventus aidait le consul à tenir le coup. De mémoire d'homme, il n'avait jamais vu son fils sembler aussi heureux et insouciant. Un comble dans un sens, pour quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans l'âge adulte. Mais Ventus resterait Ventus. Simple et pur, comme depuis sa naissance.

Donc, sous le soleil sans chaleur du mois de février, le convoi se mit en route pour la campagne étrusque une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'il regardait le cortège s'éloigner à travers rues, le consul émit un soupir de frustration. Il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi, mais quelque chose le dérangeait profondément. Comme si la situation semblait échapper à son contrôle et que le destin le narguait.

Fortuna ne révèle ses plans que lorsqu'il est déjà trop tard…

O.O.O.O.O

Terra avait cherché sans relâche. Il avait ratissé presque toute la ville à la recherche de cette esclave dont il ignorait le nom. Jusque-là, aucune échoppe n'avait reçu de femmes aux cheveux bleus. Le jeune homme commençait à perdre espoir.

Alors qu'il se trouvait sur le Forum des rostres (1), il leva les yeux vers le ciel pâle et nuageux. Une pensée orpheline lui trotta dans l'esprit.

- Déesses…que dois-je faire ? Dois-je suivre la voie de Minerve et me résoudre ou me fier aux feux de Vénus ?

Tout mortel est perdu lorsqu'un dilemme se présente à eux. Et les dieux semblaient s'en amuser.

Alors que Terra pensait être devenu le nouveau divertissement de la cour de Jupiter, il lut sans même comprendre une pancarte de bois qui se balançait au gré du vent, à quelques pas au-dessus de lui.

« Caverne des trésors. Objets rares, incroyables et précieux. »

Est-ce qu'une fille aux cheveux bleus figurait dans la liste de ces objets ? Très peu probable.

Mais les probabilités en ce monde, ce sont les dieux qui les fixent.

Tandis qu'il poussait la porte de l'échoppe, un gros bonhomme en toge haranguait ses serviteurs depuis une charrue, chargée de sacs, tonneaux et autres choses. A entendre le ton de sa voix, le bourru n'aurait pas hésité à fouetter les pauvres bougres qui chargeaient toute la cargaison à deux.

Il gagna le calme du bâtiment qui respirait une odeur de poussière et de renfermé pas très accueillante. Le vendeur, quant à lui, semblait tout sourire. Terra en identifia rapidement la cause : une grande besace certainement remplie d'or qui trônait fièrement sur le comptoir.

- Ave monsieur ! Besoin d'un conseil ? L'apostropha-t-il en allant à sa rencontre.

- Euh…

- Envie d'exotisme ? J'ai ici même une ravi…euh, une statuette de Nubie ! Envie de rénover votre intérieur ? J'ai un papyrus égyptien géant qui fera l'affaire ! Même si je n'ai aucune fichtre idée de ce qu'il y a dessus…

Quand l'homme avait le crachoir, bonne chance pour le reprendre…

- C'est très gentil de votre part mais…ce serait à propos d'une femme qui…

- Oh je vois, ne dites plus un mot, j'ai compris !

- Mais…

Trop tard, l'homme était déjà parti dans l'arrière-boutique, soulevant un grand fracas tandis qu'il fouillait la pièce. Malgré son âge apparent, ce propriétaire était une véritable boule de nerfs ambulante.

Dans quelle bizarrerie s'était-il encore fourré…

- Voilà, voilà ! S'écria l'homme en brandissant des petites fioles remplies d'un liquide suspect. Ce sont des remèdes mystiques de l'Indus, prenez ça et vous serez dans un état…oh par Vénus, pire qu'un satyre ! Et avec cet aphrodisiaque de Parthie (2), votre femme sera comblée du matin au soir !

Terra fit une mine offusquée.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Je souhaite retrouver une jeune femme esclave ! Parvint-il à enfin à placer.

- Ah, fallait le dire tout de suite !

Soupir de frustration de la part du châtain.

- J'en ai bien reçu quelques un, si vous pourriez me la décrire ?

- Cheveux bleus et un regard comme nulle autre pareille.

- Ah, oui ça me revient !

Terra n'en crut pas ses oreilles. La chance lui souriait enfin !

- Merveilleux, combien voulez-vous ? Mon prix sera le vôtre !

- Oui mais le problème…c'est que je l'ai vendue.

- C'est pas vrai…

Le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage en signe de dépit. Il était si près du but, et voilà que l'insaisissable esclave lui filait à nouveau entre les doigts. Toutefois le marchand ne sembla pas perdre de son entrain pour autant.

- Vous pourriez essayer de la racheter à mon client, c'est un habitué des lieux. Lui proposa-t-il.

- Et où puis-je le trouver, ce client ?

- Il habite au mont Argentum, en Etrurie. Suivez la voie Cassienne pendant une bonne heure et coupez par champ quand vous trouverez une borne milliaire (3). Vous devriez trouver sa ferme facilement, il a des tas de chiens qui aboient sans arrêt. Et ses esclaves se baladent tout le temps à poil, aussi. Demandez Gnaeus Vitellius.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Disons que le bougre aime bien les femmes.

- J'en ai assez entendu. Merci pour ces informations.

Le marchand n'en rajouta pas et salua le châtain, qui quitta la boutique sur le champ. Le mont Argentum était situé à une heure de cheval de la propriété étrusque d'Ansem, il pouvait partir tout de suite et arriver au zénith.

Alors qu'il détachait la bride de son cheval d'une des charpentes en bois de l'édifice, le marchand, dépassant de l'encadrement, lança à Terra :

- Vous devez vraiment y tenir, à votre bonne femme, hein ?

- Pour être franc avec vous, je ne le sais pas moi-même.

C'est sur ses paroles mystérieuses que les deux hommes se séparèrent.

O.O.O.O.O

- Rien ne vaut la maison ! Déclara Ventus en s'affalant sur le sofa du tabularium.

Autour de lui, tous les esclaves s'activaient à reprendre leurs tâches respectives Rufus donnait des ordres çà et là, Kaeso retournait aux écuries, et cætera. Comme toujours, il y avait un esclave qui ne travaillait jamais : Vanitas, et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Ventus baignait dans une sorte de félicité insouciante depuis deux mois. La vie semblait si douce avec Vanitas. Le blond ne se lassait jamais de le regarder, d'être dans ses bras, de rire aux remarques acerbes du noiraud sur les autres esclaves. Il l'idolâtrait, à en rendre jaloux un dieu. Ce matin-là, les deux garçons avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se promener à travers les champs, malgré le temps couvert. Après s'être couvert chacun d'une large cape en laine, ils partirent de la propriété en fin de matinée.

En pleine nature, Ventus pouvait laisser libre court à ses envies sans se soucier des rapports de Rufus à son père. Dès qu'ils furent à une distance raisonnable de la demeure, le blondinet entrelaça sa main à celle de son amour secret.

Alors que Proserpine préparait son retour des enfers, la nature semblait déjà reprendre vie. Des petits bourgeons commençaient à apparaître sur les arbres, tandis que l'atmosphère se réchauffait. A plusieurs reprises, les deux garçons tombèrent sur des lièvres qui perdaient leur pelage d'hiver, et des mésanges gassouillant tranquillement sur les branches encore nues. Leur trajet aboutit à la colline aux souches, dont le panorama restait grandiose malgré le temps maussade et la nature endormie par la saison froide. Cette fois-ci, les deux garçons s'assirent sur le même siège, les yeux tantôt tournés vers le paysage, tantôt tournés vers l'être aimé.

Il régnait un calme olympien sur la colline. Même les oiseaux semblaient avoir déserté les lieux. Peut-être l'altitude fournissait-elle un dernier bastion à l'hiver ?

- Au printemps, la colline donne directement sur les champs de lavande de la propriété voisine. Toute la plaine s'affiche en mauve. C'est magnifique. Raconta Ventus.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de lavande. Autre part qu'en étalage de marché, je veux dire. Précisa Vanitas.

- Tu verras, c'est bien plus beau ici.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Une brise fit frémir Ventus, qui se blottit encore plus contre Vanitas. Le noiraud, sous le couvert de leurs deux capes, déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de blés du plus jeune.

Un moment de silence passa, où les deux adolescents profitèrent du calme et de la chaleur de leurs corps. Soudain, un clapotement régulier se fit entendre en contre-bas. Vanitas jeta un œil et aperçut un cavalier solitaire, lui aussi enrubanné dans une cape, qui parcourait la voie Cassienne. Au bout de quelques instants, le cavalier ordonna à sa monture de tourner et il quitta la route, pour se diriger vers le champ aux lavandes que Ventus avait décrit plus tôt.

- Etrange…il n'y a aucune route pourtant. Remarqua Vanitas.

- Il se dirige sûrement vers la ferme Vitellius…Supposa Ventus en émergeant.

- C'est le propriétaire ?

- Oh non…le maître de maison est un gros pervers peu recommandable. Le cheval qui arriverait à soutenir sa masse de graisse n'est pas encore né.

Vanitas se mit à rire bruyamment. L'expression de dégoût conjuguée au discours de Ventus avait été tout simplement hilarante.

- Tu dis que j'ai la critique facile, mais tu adores ça aussi, non ? Le taquina-t-il.

- Gna gna gna.

Il se remit à rire devant l'attitude puérile du blond et le fit taire en l'embrassant.

O.O.O.O.O

Le mont Argentum comportait une vieille mine d'argent désaffectée, d'où son nom. Première propriété de Gnaeus Vitellius, cette petite mine lui avait permis d'amasser une quantité considérable de monnaie (4) qui lui permit d'acheter les terres environnantes à sa ferme, et par la même occasion mettre la main sur différentes entreprises, notamment une carrière de marbre en Campanie ainsi qu'une autre de pierre en Sardaigne. Le cupide rondouillard n'était donc jamais à court d'idées pour faire main basse sur un peu plus d'argent…et comment le dépenser. Car s'il y avait une chose que Vitellius adorait encore plus que l'argent, c'était le dilapider en toutes sortes de choses excentriques et inutiles dont même le roi Midas se serait lassé. Son premier fournisseur était la boutique « la caverne des trésors » à Rome. Le vendeur avait toujours un amas rocambolesque d'objets exotiques à lui vendre. Ses derniers achats ? Une statue de chat égyptien longiligne, des champignons hallucinogènes de Germanie qui provoqueraient des délires hystériques (mais ils étaient jolis donc il se contenterait de les exposer dans son vestibule), un drôle de tabouret grec sur lequel on ne pouvait pas s'asseoir parce qu'il était troué (ou alors était-ce un gros vase ? Bah, peu importe) et enfin une esclave carthaginoise qui semblait de bien bonne qualité.

Alors que Vitellius se pavanait tranquillement, affalé sur son sofa au milieu de la terrasse et éventé par des esclaves très légèrement vêtues, un autre serviteur s'inclina devant son maître.

- Un cavalier de Rome demande audience, maître.

- De Rome ? Ça doit être à propos de l'achat de ma nouvelle oliveraie ! Fais-le entrer, et que ça saute !

Vitellius se goinfrait d'olives à longueurs de journée, en plus des repas quotidiens. Son appétit gargantuesque ne semblait jamais trouver de satisfaction et le nombre d'olives farcies qu'il ingurgitait à la minute était effrayant.

Comme prévu, un cavalier, toutefois sobrement vêtu pour quelqu'un de la ville, arriva en compagnie de l'esclave. Toutefois, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, car Vitellius était tout simplement dos au visiteur, trop occupé à scruter le lointain et ses oliveraies qui reprendraient bientôt vie.

- Tournez-moi ! Cria-t-il à la face de ses serviteurs. ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! DU NERF, BANDE DE MOLLUSQUES !

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Gnaeus Vitellius. Les devança le cavalier en comblant le champ de vision du gros monsieur. Je me présente : Publius Caelius Terra, de Rome. Je crois que nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de nous voir à la caverne des trésors.

- Hm, c'est fort possible, mais j'étais trop occupé à diriger cette bande de moules.

Il jeta un regard de mépris au groupe d'esclaves qui se tenaient comme terrifiés dans un coin de la terrasse. Terra ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour ses pauvres gens. Une seule seconde lui suffit à repérer la fille qu'il convoitait tant, qui se tenait seule à l'écart du groupe, comme dans un écrin de verre invisible.

- Soit, j'aimerais vous racheter cette jeune femme. Dit-il en désignant Actae.

- Alors comme ça tu viens de Rome exprès pour me demander de racheter une boniche ? Tu as du cran, Publius Caelius, je dois l'avouer…

L'homme se mit à rire grassement. Personne autour de lui ne trouvait ça drôle, évidemment. Surtout pas une des pauvres esclaves qui devait laisser le pervers lui peloter ostensiblement les fesses sous sa tunique.

- Malheureusement, ce sera non. J'ai payé cette beauté divine trop chère pour m'en séparer !

- Mais peut-être pourrions-nous nous entendre sur un prix ?

- Non, non et non. Si tu as une autre requête, formule, ou bien du balai !

Terra soupira et tourna les talons sans saluer son hôte. Il jeta un dernier regard à Actae qui le regardait avec insistance. Même si elle ne parlait pas Latin, elle semblait avoir parfaitement compris ce qu'il se passait.

Le châtain sortit de la villa et remonta à dos de cheval, pour ensuite partir au galop. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Même si cela lui couterait un bras, il ferait tout pour mettre la main sur la carthaginoise, tout en espérant que Vitellius ne pose pas les siennes sur elle avant. Frustré, le jeune homme avait besoin d'un endroit pour laisser son esprit divaguer. La ferme de Ventus était l'endroit rêvé pour cela. Parler de toute cette quête avec son ami l'aiderait à décompresser.

Il ne fallut point longtemps au cavalier pour atteindre la propriété campagnarde d'Ansem. Une fois là-bas, il laissa son cheval aux écuries et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la demeure. Il frappa quelques coups et attendit. Au bout de quelques instants, Rufus vint lui ouvrir.

- Publius Caelius, quel plaisir de vous voir ! L'accueillit-il.

- Ave Rufus, plaisir partagé. Le salua Terra en retour avec une franche accolade. Ventus est-il là ?

- Oui, le jeune maître vient de rentrer d'une promenade à la campagne. Nous feriez-vous l'honneur de prendre le prandium avec nous ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourquoi pas ? Je suis affamé et je ne peux résister à l'appel de mon estomac.

L'intendant le fit entrer et le débarrassa de sa cape. Il traversa ensuite le vestibule et le péristyle pour ensuite entrer dans le tabularium, où Ventus et un autre esclave étaient occupés à jouer aux dés. Dès que Terra franchit le seuil de la pièce, Ventus lui sauta dessus comme s'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis un an, alors qu'il n'avait été absent que…six mois. Par Saturne, que le temps passait vite.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Lui dit le blond en relâchant son emprise sur lui.

- Vu la force avec laquelle tu m'as serré, j'en déduis que mon absence a dû se faire sentir.

- Tu sembles avoir changé…

- Peut-être, beaucoup de choses se sont passées en six mois...

- Et bien raconte-moi, je suis toute ouïe !

- Peut-être pourrions-nous en parler en privé ?

- Oh, je vois. Je vais demander aux esclaves de préparer un bain, il n'y a rien de tel pour discuter calmement.

- Bonne idée.

Vanitas, quant à lui, commençait à légèrement perdre patience. Ce grand dadet semblait un tantinet trop intrusif…non mais sérieusement, il déboulait de nulle part et hop, Ventus lui réservait l'ovation ? Vanitas ne put rien faire pour empêcher la jalousie de naître en lui.

Pendant que le noiraud enrageait intérieurement, les deux garçons se dévêtirent et entrèrent dans le bassin. L'eau chaude les détendit immédiatement.

- Alors Terra, si tu me racontais ton périple, maintenant ? Demanda Ven.

- Bien, alors si tu es prêt à écouter une grande histoire…

Le châtain décrivit la bataille de Carthage pendant une bonne demi-heure. La sensation de tuer pour sa nation, la gloire, le sang…Ventus était captivé par le récit épique de son ami.

- Et enfin, là-bas, alors que la ville brûlait encore, j'ai rencontré une jeune fille aux cheveux aussi azurés que tes yeux, et au regard qui transperçait l'âme de part en part.

- Wow, et qu'est-elle devenue, cette fille ?

- Elle est esclave auprès de Gnaeus Vitellius.

Ventus fit la grimace.

- Mais cela fait des mois que je la cherche inlassablement, et maintenant que je l'ai trouvée, je ne souhaite pour rien au monde la laisser aux mains de ce gros lard. Je lui ai proposé de la racheter, il n'a pas voulu, qu'importe ! Je trouverai d'autres moyens de le convaincre.

- Et comment ? Vitellius ne lâche jamais ses esclaves d'une semelle.

- Je ne sais pas encore…mais je trouverai.

- Ou peut-être les dieux trouveront-ils…

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je leur en serais reconnaissant…

Le son d'une cloche se fit entendre dehors, annonçant le début du repas de midi. Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de sortir et de se sécher pour pouvoir remplir leurs estomacs.

Lorsque son père n'était pas là, Ventus aimait organiser de grands repas avec tous les esclaves. Pour lui cela semblait moins monotone pour tout le monde et maîtres et serviteurs étaient sur le même pied d'égalité. Le banquet improvisé était toujours plus entraînant que de manger seul chacun de son côté, et même si Terra savait que Ventus désobéissait en organisant ce genre d'évènements, il ne chercha pas à le réprimander. Au contraire, il trouvait que c'était plutôt une bonne idée.

Le châtain ne put s'empêcher de penser à quoi aurait ressemblé le repas si la jeune carthaginoise avait été là.

O.O.O.O.O

Dans la propriété Vitellius, l'ambiance était bien moins réjouissante. Cela allait bientôt être l'heure de manger et les cuisiniers se démenaient pour satisfaire l'appétit d'ogre de leur maître. Ce dernier n'avait nullement bougé de son sofa et se contenterait de tendre la main à ce qu'on lui apporterait. Pour patienter, il mit les jeunes filles au travail pour aller lui préparer des petits amuse-gueule d'olives farcies.

Deux jeunes filles étaient déjà retournées en cuisine pour se réapprovisionner. Les petits bols en céramiques contenant les précieuses pépites vertes étaient vidés en un temps éclair. Bientôt une pénurie d'olives se fit sentir en cuisine, au grand désarroi de tous, mais surtout des esclaves.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Allez m'en chercher dans la réserve, bande d'imbéciles ! Hurla Vitellius depuis son sofa.

Un mouvement de panique débuta chez les serviteurs qui se mirent à déambuler dans tous les sens, sauf dans celui de leur maître pour éviter de se faire éviscérer à coups de fourchettes. Restait Actae, seule face à la fureur de son nouveau maître. La pauvre n'aurait pas assez de quelques dernières olives pour se défendre.

- Viens par-là ma jolie…laisse-moi voir tes petites olives…

Elle ne comprit sa métaphore paillarde seulement lorsqu'il plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine. Violée dans son intimité, la jeune fille tenta de se libérer mais l'emprise du romain était trop forte. Dans le feu de l'action, il déchira même une partie de sa tunique, dénudant sa cuisse et une partie de son épaule.

- Cesse donc de te débattre, petite idiote ! Cela ne fait que m'exciter un peu plus !

Actae se mit à crier, et son impuissance arracha un rire rauque à son agresseur. Elle allait finir violée si elle ne réagissait pas autrement. Il lui fallait tenter quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Sans réfléchir, elle se saisit du bol en céramiques contenant quelques ultimes olives et le jeta à la face du pervers. Cela suffit à lui faire lâcher prise et la carthaginoise tituba de quelques pas en arrière, pour finalement chuter au sol, tétanisée.

Mais toutefois un détail retint son attention : Alors qu'elle s'attendait à être rattrapée et battue, rien de tout cela n'arriva. Et pour cause : Vitellius était devenu bleu : il suffoquait. Une olive semblait être restée bloquée dans sa gorge. Il tendit son bras vers Actae dans un geste suppliant.

La jeune fille se releva. Vitellius entrevit une lueur d'espoir. Mais il vit un feu brûler dans les yeux de la carthaginoise, le même qu'elle avait lancé à Terra le jour de leur rencontre. Habitée par une rage soudaine, elle se plaça derrière son maître et enroula son bras autour de son cou, exorbitant un peu plus ses yeux. Elle serra, alors que les ongles de l'homme lui griffaient la peau. En serrant une dernière fois un peu plus fort, Vitellius cessa de se débattre. Ses bras pendirent mollement dans le vide, et Actae ôta son bras, faisant chuter le cadavre au sol.

A la fois choquée et apaisée par son acte, Actae fuit de la propriété à toutes jambes. A travers champs, routes, elle courut à en perdre haleine sans jamais s'arrêter. Pas avant d'être assez loin de cet enfer.

A quelques lieues de là, à la ferme de Ventus, Terra s'était senti tellement bien que lorsque le jeune blond lui proposa de rester pour la nuit, il ne put protester bien longtemps. L'atmosphère était joyeuse, même longtemps après le dîner, et la soirée ainsi que la nuit furent des plus douces. Oui, rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler le quotidien tranquille de cette petite ferme.

Mais les dieux en décidèrent autrement.

- AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! UN CADAVRE ! UN CADAVRE DANS LES ECURIES !

Tous les habitants de la ferme furent réveillés par les cris apeurés de Kaeso, l'esclave en charge des chevaux. Rufus fut le premier à aller à la rencontre du jeune macédonien, rapidement suivi par les autres esclaves, puis Ventus et Terra.

- Un cadavre ? Est-ce l'un de nous ? Voulut savoir l'esclave en chef.

- Je…je ne sais pas ! Paniqua le garçon en tremblant comme une feuille.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?! S'emporta Andronikos, le cuisinier. Bougre d'âne, tu connais tout le monde ici !

- Mais…mais…c'est qu'il n'a plus de tête !

* * *

(1) les rostres sont les parties des navires qui servent à éperonner un bateau adverse lors d'une bataille. Cette partie du forum tient son nom grâce aux rostres qui y sont exposés comme trophée.

(2) la Parthie est un royaume située en actuel iran. A l'origine nomade, les parthes conquirent un véritable empire qui s'étendait de la mésopotamie à l'indus. Ils s'opposèrent à Rome de nombreuses fois, avant d'être supplantés par les Perses sassanides au troisième siècle.

(3) Sur les voies romaines les bornes indiquaient la distance qui séparait le voyageur de la ville la plus proche.

(4) Sous la république la monnaie est en argent. Il faut attendre l'Empire pour que l'Aureum, la monnaie en or, s'impose au monde romain.

**Voili voilou. Bon ok c'est court, mais c'est un chapitre en deux parties ;)**

**Enfin, je pars deux semaines en exploration en Chine. Aru ! (Hetalia fan) donc il va falloir attendre pour la suite, les cocos.**

**Pour la petite anecdote, je suis en vacances du côté de Narbonne et j'ai pu marcher sur une portion exhumée de la Via Domitia, qui reliait l'italie à l'Espagne. Marcher sur un petit bout d'histoire, ça arracherait une larme :,)**

**Allez, passez tous de bonnes vacances ! Gregukun :)**


	5. Ver

**I'm back ! Again.**

**Désolé pour le retard encore une fois. Mais voyez-vous je ne suis jamais à l'heure. Et une expédition de 15 jours en Chine m'a lessivé (Merci, décalage horaire).**

**Mais je suis là pour de bon cette fois ci, pour votre plus grand (dé?) plaisir ! 8D**

**Disclaimer :** Est-ce que j'ai encore besoin de faire ça ? J'écris plus de conneries qu'autre chose ici. M'enfin...

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Ventus, Terra et tous les esclaves traversèrent la cour et se ruèrent dans l'écurie. Là-bas, ils réalisèrent que le jeune grec disait vrai : un corps décapité était étendu sur un tas de foin, non loin de l'entrée arrière. Evidemment, aucun indice qui aurait pu indiquer le pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé là. Soudain, un vent de panique souffla sur l'assistance :

- Et si son lémure venait hanter les lieux ?! S'écria un des esclaves.

- LES LEMURES ! Se mirent à crier ses semblables avant de fuir à grandes enjambées.

- REVENEZ, RAMASSIS DE PLEUTRES ! S'emporta Rufus, avant de les poursuivre.

Plus au calme dans l'écurie, Terra s'accroupit pour examiner de plus près la mystérieuse dépouille. Malheureusement, rien ne lui sauta aux yeux. Le corps était vêtu d'une simple tunique usée. C'était un homme vu le manque de rondeurs au niveau de la poitrine. Le meurtre devait remonter à un jour ou deux, car le sang sur la blessure était complètement séché et qu'une odeur de charogne ne s'en échappait pas encore. Le châtain souleva le corps et le retourna pour rechercher d'éventuels marques sur le dos. Il trouva autre chose : le vêtement de la victime avait été méthodiquement déchiré pour former des lettres.

- Quelqu'un voulait nous livrer un message…Conclut Terra en ôtant le vêtement du corps. Ce fut assez facile vu qu'il n'avait plus de tête…

- Quelle charmante attention…lança sarcastiquement Vanitas.

Le jeune noiraud se prit un regard noir de la part de Ventus. Ce dernier se retourna vers Terra.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- Regarde par toi-même…

Il prit une manche dans chacune de ses mains et étendit le t-shirt devant lui. Même si certaines lettres étaient un peu faites à l'arraché, une phrase claire apparaissait :

« VLNERANT OMNES, VLTIMA NECAT. »

- Toutes blessent, la dernière tue ? Lut Ventus en écarquillant les yeux. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait marquer sur les cadrans solaires à Rome ?

- C'est bien cela…Confirma Terra. Toutefois je ne vois pas ce que ce diction fait sur la dépouille d'un cadavre.

- Moi j'appelle ça de l'ironie…

- Vanitas ! Le rappela Ventus à l'ordre.

- …Ou une nouvelle menace de mort. Poursuivit-il en dépit de son maître.

Ventus était prêt à le réprimander une fois de plus mais fut pris de cours par la réplique de son compagnon. Terra haussa les sourcils et resta dubitatif devant la perspicacité de cet esclave…

- Développe. Lui demanda le blond.

- Le proverbe veut dire que chaque heure passée nous rapproche de notre mort. Autrement dit la personne bien attentionnée qui nous a envoyé ce…ce « colis » voulait nous dire une chose du genre « profite bien de tes derniers moments sur terre, bientôt ce sera toi ».

Ventus devint livide. Les assassins n'avaient pas abandonné. Pire, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne reviennent terminer leur besogne. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir à ce point pour mériter un tel acharnement ? Le stress du blond commença à lacérer son crâne tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids. Il tomba en avant mais Vanitas le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

- Je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre. Décida-t-il en plaçant le bras gauche du blond autour de ses épaules.

- Et que fait-on du corps ? Le lémure pourrait se manifester si on le laisse là. Voulut savoir Terra.

- L'enterrer me semble suffisant, non ?

Et il se mit en route vers la demeure, laissant le jeune homme se débrouiller avec la dépouille sans tête. Finalement, après quelques minutes de réflexion, Terra transporta le corps jusqu'à la prairie se trouvant en face de la propriété, après avoir traversé la voie Cassienne. Avant de partir, il s'était muni d'un petit sac contenant des offrandes et une pierre rectangulaire (au départ travail de sculpture d'un esclave mais il devrait s'en passer pour le bien de tous).

Alors que le ciel commençait à se faire menaçant, Terra posa son peu commun attirail et se muni d'une pelle pour creuser la future tombe du défunt. Mais un autre problème se posait une fois le corps dans sa dernière demeure : quel nom donnait à la stèle, si son identité était inconnue ? Ne rien mettre risquerait d'irriter l'esprit. Alors que faire ?

Après avoir jeté quelques fèves et fleurs en offrande, Terra combla la sépulture, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur et de tailler un nom sur la stèle.

NEMO.

Intituler une stèle funéraire au nom de personne, c'était assez singulier. Pluton devait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, aux enfers. Alors imaginez un décapité qui s'appelle personne…

Après avoir planté la stèle, il réunit ses outils dans le sac et retourna à la villa, où l'agitation semblait connaître un nouveau souffle.

- AU VOLEUR ! UN VOLEUR DANS LES CUISINES !

Terra pressa le pas et franchit la porte de la villa, pour rentrer en collision avec quelqu'un qui arrivait à toute vitesse en sens inverse. Le choc le sonna et il chuta sur son arrière-train. Malgré sa vision un peu confuse, il put voir que la personne opposée avait fait de même. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, un cortège d'esclaves furieux arriva à sa hauteur.

- La voilà ! Saisissez-la !

Saisissez-_la _? Se pourrait-il que…

Terra se releva et posa les yeux sur le voleur : son fol espoir se révélait juste : la jeune esclave carthaginoise se tenait devant lui, toute aussi surprise que lui apparemment.

Le châtain ne savait plus qui remercier : Fortuna pour ce nouveau coup du destin, Mercure pour avoir poussé la jeune femme jusqu'à lui ou même le gros Vitellius pour l'avoir laissé s'échapper pour il ne savait quelle raison.

- Laissez-la partir ! Ordonna-t-il aux serviteurs.

- Mais maître…elle nous a volé ! S'indigna un des esclaves.

- Je la connais. Et elle ne quittera point la villa, vous pouvez en être sûr.

Certains hommes marmonnèrent mais ceux qui retenaient la jeune fille s'exécutèrent. Pendant ce temps, Terra ordonna que l'on prépare un repas pour deux. Les esclaves retournèrent donc aux cuisines, en ramenant la nourriture volée au passage.

- Par ici. Lui indiqua-t-il en faisant geste de le suivre.

La carthaginoise hésita un moment puis lui emboîta le pas. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, où une éclaircie répandait une lumière accueillante depuis l'extérieur. Dès qu'ils furent étendus sur les sofas, les cuisiniers vinrent leur servir un plat de fruits accompagnés de galettes de céréales au miel. Actae ne put retenir sa faim d'avantage et avala goulument la nourriture qui lui était offerte, sous le regard bienveillant de Terra.

Il ne pouvait la laisser partir une nouvelle fois. Il s'emploierait à la garder auprès de lui, par tous les moyens possibles. Une première chose serait de lui apprendre le latin pour enfin entendre le son de sa voix…qu'il devinait des plus mélodieuses. Se souvenait-elle seulement de son nom ? Il lui fallait en avoir le cœur net. Dès que la jeune femme leva les yeux sur lui, il plaça une main sur son torse et lui lança un regard insistant.

- T…Tela ? Articula-t-elle.

- Terra. La corrigea-t-il

- Ter…ra.

Il lui sourit et la pointa du doigt, l'invitant à faire de même.

- Actae.

- Actae…ce prénom te va bien.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils sans comprendre. Il fallait qu'elle se mette au latin au plus vite…

Il se releva et l'invita à faire de même en lui tendant la main. Elle accepta sa silencieuse demande et se tint à ses côtés, révélant par la même occasion les pans déchirés de sa tunique.

- Qui t'as fait ça ? Sont-ce les esclaves ? Voulut-il savoir en désignant un des nombreux trous de sa tenue puis les serviteurs qui allaient et venaient.

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Elle écarta les bras et gonfla les joues pour mimer une personne à l'embonpoint déraisonnable.

- Vitellius ?

Elle hocha la tête et fit une mine de dépit.

- Alors tu t'es enfuie…et tu t'es retrouvé ici. Je comprends…mais tu pourras bientôt tout me raconter en détail. Viens.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et l'entraîna dehors, pour une première leçon.

O.O.O.O.O

Ventus émergea peu de temps après avoir été ramené à ses quartiers. Il se redressa et aperçut Vanitas, assis à côté de lui, en train de le veiller comme un chien de garde.

- Je suis resté évanoui longtemps ?

- Non, dix minutes tout au plus.

Ventus soupira et posa sa tête sur ses paumes.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Se lamenta-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas…

Vanitas s'était mis dans de beaux draps. Il avait très bien compris l'avertissement : si sa mission n'était pas accomplie dans les plus brefs délais…Xehanort se ferait un plaisir d'envoyer quelques gros bras se charger de Ventus…et de lui-même.

Mais il était pieds et poings liés. Il ne pouvait, il ne voulait plus poursuivre ce contrat. Dans ce cas que fallait-il faire ? Fuir ? Attendre ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Vanitas se trouvait pris au dépourvu et dans l'incapacité de réagir.

- Vani…j'ai peur. Sanglota Ven avant de se réfugier dans les bras du noiraud.

- …

- Vani ?

- Moi aussi j'ai peur…j'ai peur pour toi.

Il lui fit un faible sourire. Vanitas lâcha un soupir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir en arriver là un jour, mais la vérité finissait toujours par se savoir apparemment…

- Ven…quand tu te sentiras mieux…il faudra qu'on parle, juste toi et moi.

- D'accord…comme tu le souhaites.

Le blond resserra son étreinte sur son amant. Quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte.

- Entrez ! Ordonna Ventus en lâchant aussitôt Vanitas.

- Maître, le déjeuner est servi. Annonça un esclave.

- Bien, nous arrivons. Merci.

Les deux amants se levèrent et marchèrent vers la salle à manger. Sur leur trajet, ils aperçurent Terra et Actae dans le jardin, où cette dernière semblait captivée par les paroles de son hôte.

- Ces deux-là se sont bien trouvés. Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Vanitas.

- Un peu comme nous. Ajouta Ventus, avec une voix empreinte de mélancolie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…on trouvera une solution.

- Je prie pour que tu dises vrai.

Vanitas le regarda s'éloigner sans dire mot. Il lança un autre regard à l'extérieur : où les deux autres semblaient s'amuser à regarder les nuages. Inconsciemment, sa propre image et celle de Ven se superposèrent aux deux amis. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cela faisait si longtemps ?

O.O.O.O.O

- C'est bien, tu apprends vite. La félicita Terra.

- Merci. Lui répondit-elle toute guillerette.

Ils continuèrent ensemble le long des champs. Une chance que la jeune fille était vive d'esprit. Elle faisait de bons progrès depuis la matinée. Le plus dur serait sans doute lui apprendre les déclinaisons. Mais pour l'instant, ils se cantonneraient à des mots et des petites expressions.

Terra se posa à côté d'un arbre dénudé et se retourna vers son « élève ».

- Arbor. Hic est Ver.

- Arbor…hic ? Ver ?

Terra lui désigna les petits bourgeons sur les branches, puis l'arbre en lui-même, les fleurs et enfin le soleil. La Carthaginoise crut comprendre et esquissa un sourire ravi.

- Ver ! Répéta-t-elle avec entrain.

- Bene ! La félicita-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle obtempéra et se posa dos à l'arbre, tandis qu'à ses côtés son professeur improvisé sortait une petite tablette de cire et un stylet. Il se mit à écrire le mot « Ver », entouré de « Hiems » et « Autumnus » sur la gauche, et enfin de « Aestas » sur la droite. Actae comprit la mécanique des saisons en répétant l'exercice, au grand bonheur de Terra. Tandis que la classe se poursuivait, des esclaves sortaient les bêtes de leurs enclos pour les conduire dans les prés.

- Seruus (1). Dit Actae, surprenant son hôte par la même occasion.

- Comment connais-tu ce mot ? La questionna le châtain.

- Seruus sum. Kart-Hadast Delenda. (2)

Terra baissa les yeux. Actae repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Dans un silence pesant, des larmes se mirent à inonder son visage.

Elle était perdue. Elle avait été projetée dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Son monde à elle, avait été rayé de la surface de la Terre. Elle haïssait Rome, elle voulait sa perte, plus qu'Hannibal l'aurait voulue peut-être…et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour partager son temps avec un Romain…Un soldat qui a le sang de son peuple sur les mains, et qui détient les clés de ses chaînes. Pouvait-elle encore tomber plus bas ? Souiller un peu plus son honneur ? Oui. Si elle n'avait pas pris son destin en main chez Vitellius. Qui sait quels sévices ce gros porc aurait pu lui faire subir si elle ne s'était pas enfuie.

Mais au fond d'elle…malgré toute cette rancœur, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir trouvé un toit et un protecteur. Les Dieux l'avaient-ils poussée vers lui ? Durant tout son calvaire, il était toujours revenu à elle. Là où la distance et le temps auraient séparé deux êtres, ces deux forces les ont amenés là, sous un arbre de sa propriété, à discuter de saisons et de fleurs. Les Dieux ont parfois de drôles de desseins…

Elle tressaillit en sentant la main de Terra se poser sur la sienne. Un regard empli de détresse en croisa un autre débordant de compassion.

- Seruus es. Sed non semper.

Actae haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas que la moitié de sa phrase.

- Semper ? Répéta-t-elle.

Terra prit un moment de réflexion. Comment lui expliquer convenablement…Il pointa finalement le ciel.

- Dei, Semper !

La Carthaginoise secoua la tête avec une mine déconfite. Terra se releva et l'invita à faire de même. Il se dit qu'avec un peu plus de temps, elle comprendrait. Alors qu'ils étaient en marche, ils franchirent un petit ruisseau qui serpentait dans le pré avant de se fondre dans les bois. La lumière du soleil la faisait étinceler doucement.

Un cadre un brin idyllique se dégageait de ce coin de campagne. La vie y semblait douce et insouciante. Peut-être que dans tout ce malheur, Actae avait eu de la chance, finalement.

O.O.O.O.O

Une semaine plus tard, le temps était nettement moins clément : la pluie tombait à seaux sur toute la campagne. Le temps de chien n'avait pas découragé Eraqus de venir remplir son devoir de précepteur auprès de Ven chaque jour, et par la même occasion retrouver son fils, qui, par sécurité pour le jeune blond, restait loger là-bas.

Lorsque le précepteur passa le pas de la porte, des esclaves vinrent le délester de son manteau trempé. Il continua jusqu'au péristyle, où son fils se trouvait, devant une statue de Minerve, en grande conversation avec une jeune fille aux cheveux azurés.

La fille était richement vêtue : une stola (3) bleue pâle lui seyait à merveille, tandis qu'un collier serti d'une émeraude étincelait autour de son frêle cou. Lorsque Terra reconnut son père, il s'arrêta un moment et alla à sa rencontre, pour ensuite lui faire une accolade amicale.

- Quel plaisir de te revoir, mon fils, je commençais à craindre que ta recherche ne t'aie égaré !

- N'aie crainte, père, j'ai trouvé satisfaction.

- Je vois cela. Voici donc la fameuse carthaginoise. A-t-elle appris notre langue ?

- Elle fait des progrès fulgurants. Je pense que son immersion forcée l'a quelque peu aidée.

- C'est fort probable. Comment se porte Ventus ?

- Il n'est pas au milieu de sa forme. Depuis la découverte du cadavre, c'était comme si sa vie avait perdu toute saveur.

- Pauvre garçon…Et la missive d'Ansem ?

- Elle tarde à arriver. Je pense que nous devrons bientôt retourner à Rome.

- L'avenir s'annonce bien sombre…Prions Jupiter que la justice triomphe dans cette affaire…

Eraqus prit congé et s'en alla à la rencontre de Ventus, tandis que Terra retournait auprès d'Actae poursuivre son apprentissage de la langue latine. Mais avec ce temps de chien, les cours n'étaient plus aussi chouettes et l'ennui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

- Que dirais-tu de passer une journée à Rome ? Lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Par ce temps ? Lui demanda-t-elle l'air dubitative.

- Peut-être les dieux ont épargné la cité de la pluie. Et il y a un endroit que j'aimerais particulièrement te montrer.

- Hm…dans ce cas je ne peux qu'accepter.

Il lui tendit le bras, et elle accepta son invitation. Ils enfilèrent chacun un large manteau avec capuche et traversèrent la cour à travers vent et pluie. Là, Terra réquisitionna un cheval, et aida sa protégée à monter, avant d'enfourcher lui-même sa monture. Le contact des mains d'Actae qui se cramponnait à lui pour conserver son équilibre le fit frémir.

Le voyage se déroula dans le silence pendant un bon moment, les deux jeunes gens profitant de la sensation de liberté que la vitesse et le vent fouettant leur visage leurs procuraient. La pluie, elle, avait cessé.

- La ville est-elle encore loin ? Voulut savoir Actae.

- Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques miles, nous devrions bientôt apercevoir les premiers bâtiments.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, au détour d'une colline, la ville s'étendait tel un lac de briques et de marbre.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué que Rome était grande à ce point…Laissa s'échapper Actae, plus pour elle-même que pour son compagnon.

- Jamais notre ville n'a été aussi prospère. De plus en plus de gens de tous les horizons viennent s'y installer. Lui expliqua-t-il.

- Si tu le dis…le massacre d'autres peuples y est peut-être pour quelque chose…

- Actae…je te l'ai déjà dit : c'était une nécessité. A la guerre, des gens meurent.

- Oui, je sais. C'est ce que je sais le plus sur cette plaie.

Il ne répondit rien. La guerre restait un sujet tabou entre eux. L'un y était favorable, l'autre formellement opposé. Un vainqueur et une vaincue. Tous semblaient les opposer, mais les dieux semblaient avoir décidé que ces deux-là seraient ceux qui échapperaient à la malédiction de Didon. (4)

Il donna l'ordre à sa monture de ralentir. Il loua un emplacement à l'une des nombreuses stalles disponibles le long des remparts, avant d'entrer dans l'Urbs, bras dessus bras dessous avec Actea, et ce malgré leur léger différent.

- Que voulais-tu me montrer ? S'impatienta-t-elle en chemin.

- Patience, patience, tu verras bientôt.

Ils zigzaguèrent dans les rues bourrées de monde malgré le ciel qui menaçait à nouveau de déverser la pluie. Ici, des échoppes de fortunes où on trouvait tout et n'importe quoi : petites brochettes de viande grillée, saucissons, poissons pêchés dans le Tibre, parures artisanales en cuivre et métal, huile parfumée…là, au détour d'une ruelle, d'autres commerces moins recommandables prospèrent : sorcières, empoisonneurs, brutes trouvaient également leur compte. Après être passé par tout ce beau monde, ils aboutirent au Forum des rostres. Terra voulut continuer mais il sentit Actae résister.

- Regarde ! L'apostropha-t-elle en pointant un cortège qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Des musiciens et des danseurs mettaient de l'ambiance dans un petit cortège d'une vingtaine de personnes. On pouvait entendre des rires et des applaudissements. Au centre, un homme tenait une femme dans ses bras, tous deux l'air radieux. On jetait des feuilles et des fleurs séchées sur leur passage. Les deux amis comprirent qu'ils assistaient à un mariage. Soudain, alors qu'il regardait le joyeux défilé s'éloigner, un éclair de lucidité frappa l'esprit de Terra. Il se retourna vers Actae en montrant la cérémonie du doigt.

- Semper ! Amor aeternum !

Actae réfléchit un moment, son regard passant des mariés à Terra, et de Terra aux mariés. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux, bousculée par un « eurêka ! » mental. Semper voulait dire toujours !

- J'ai compris ! J'ai enfin compris ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant. Alors rappelle-moi la phrase que tu m'as dit le premier jour.

- Hm…Seruus es, sed…non semper.

- Je suis une esclave mais pas pour toujours. Pourquoi as-tu dis cela ?

- J'ai l'intention de t'affranchir.

La nouvelle frappa la jeune fille en plein cœur. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Terra puisse la laisser partir de la sorte. S'il lui rendait sa liberté, plus rien ne la retiendrait à Rome.

Ou du moins son esprit le pensait.

Ce qui n'était plus le cas de son cœur. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle avait pu éprouver contre Rome, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un de ses citoyens. Dans le temps, elle ne se serait jamais permis une telle chose, une telle…infamie.

Mais Carthage n'était plus. Peut-être était-il temps que l'ancienne Actae disparaisse, elle aussi.

- Mais…pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux plus que tu sois une servante. Je veux que tu sois une femme libre. Ton destin t'appartiendra à nouveau. Si tu souhaites me quitter…alors je respecterai ton choix.

Les derniers mots semblaient très amères à prononcer pour lui. Mais cette amertume fut vite remplacée par une délicieuse sensation sucrée, lorsqu'Actae déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Terra n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, l'espace d'un instant, c'était comme si ses pieds flottaient dans le vide, qu'il avait chuté brutalement pour atterrir sur la douceur d'un nuage.

- Pourquoi te quitterais-je ? Tu es tout ce que j'ai ici. Lui dit-elle après avoir rompu le contact.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends heureux…Lui avoua Terra en passant sa main dans ses mèches de saphir.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Mais j'apprendrai, comme tout le reste.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, tout en s'abandonnant à son étreinte protectrice.

O.O.O.O.O

Vanitas ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Mais la solitude était encore plus insoutenable quand on perdait quelqu'un. Et si Vanitas n'avait pas encore perdu Ventus, c'était inéluctable. Le dénouement de cette affaire approchait et s'annonçait tout sauf heureux. Dans tous les cas, il perdait la seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais acceptée. S'il fuyait, il livrait Ven aux larbins de Xehanort, et s'il lui disait la vérité, il serait jeté à la rue, comme le moins que rien qu'il était. Quel dilemme…

Pensif, il se dirigea vers les écuries, où Kaeso n'était plus là depuis une semaine, envoyé comme messager à Rome. « Au moins un qui aurait peut-être pu me comprendre » Grogna-t-il intérieurement en passant sa main dans la crinière de Pella, la jument préférée du jeune grec. La bête émit un petit grognement de plaisir et poussa la tête vers le noiraud pour quémander quelques attentions supplémentaires. Ce moment passé auprès des animaux permit à Vanitas de se recentrer. Il essayerait son maximum pour préserver Ven. Même si cela signifiait vivre dans le mensonge, et plus probablement mourir pour lui. Mais il ne mourrait pas sans se battre.

Il se rua vers la villa pour ensuite débouler dans le tabularium, où il avait le plus de chances de trouver Rufus. En effet, l'intendant était occupé à consigner les travaux finis sur une tablette de cire, qui prendrait bientôt la poussière avec ses consœurs dans l'étagère.

- Eh ! Rufus, j'ai besoin qu'on réunisse tous les esclaves dans la cour maintenant ! Tonna-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Est-ce le maître qui t'envoie ? Lui demanda-t-il en retour avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Non, mais cela dépend de sa survie !

- Edepol…soupira l'esclave en chef. Très bien, j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, sinon je te colle au nettoyage des latrines (5) pour demain.

Vanitas fit une grimace et s'empressa de quitter les lieux. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se planta devant la fontaine dont le niveau avait sérieusement augmenté à cause de la pluie. Les autres esclaves arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Une fois que tout le monde fut présent, Vanitas prit la parole :

- Je sais que nous ne sommes que des esclaves. Mais nous pouvons aider à sauver la vie de nos maîtres !

- Tiens donc ? Persifla Andronikos le cuisinier. Et avec quelle armée ? On n'est pas armés je te signale !

- Et nos couteaux de cuisines ? Nous avons un forgeron, nous pouvons nous fabriquer des armes ! Certes pas dignes de celle de la légion, mais au moins quelque chose pour contrer les gros bras de Xehanort !

- Mh…il a pas tort le p'tit. Intervint Brennus, le forgeron en question.

- De toute façon, si on reste là à discuter, que croyez-vous qu'ils vont faire avec nous ? Nous allons tous terminer comme le gars dans l'écurie ! Insista Vanitas.

Le dernier argument acheva de les convaincre. Des applaudissements et des sifflements retentirent dans l'assemblée. Mais cela n'était guère terminé pour autant…

- Une chose m'intrigue, Vanitas…Lança soudainement Rufus, faisant taire tout le monde.

- Euh…vas-y.

- Comment sais-tu que les assassins sont employés par Xehanort ?

Tous les autres esclaves ouvrirent de grands yeux ébahis sur le noiraud.

- Par Epona (6), C'est vrai ça ! Comment tu sais, gamin ? Lui demanda Brennus.

- Je…hum…BON D'ACCORD VOUS M'AVEZ EU !

Nouvelle réaction de stupeur dans l'assistance. Vanitas arracha le collier en fer (7) qui lui saillait le cou avec une aisance remarquable et le jeta au sol. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un anneau qu'il glissa à son annulaire droit.

- Mais…mais…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Crut halluciner Andronikos.

- Je n'ai jamais été un esclave. Je suis né citoyen de Rome. Ce collier était un faux, mais cet anneau est authentique.

- Mais alors pourquoi ce manège pendant si longtemps ? Demanda Rufus.

- Tout simplement car j'étais un bras droit de Xehanort avant. La première tentative d'assassinat à Rome, c'est moi qui me suis introduit dans la maison.

Les esclaves furent parcourus par la consternation.

- Toutefois…continua Vanitas. Je n'ai rien à voir avec la seconde menace. J'ai renoncé à ma mission, c'est pour cela que Xehanort envoie des représailles.

- Alors c'est à cause de toi que nous sommes dans ce pétrin ? L'accusa Rufus.

- Tu aurais préféré que je tue ton maître ?

Un duel mental s'engagea entre les deux hommes, aucun ne voulant baisser les yeux.

- Bon, là il marque un point. Les interrompit Brennus. Mais il reste une chose que je ne comprends pas : pourquoi tu as interrompu cette « mission » ?

Vanitas soupira. Décidément la vérité éclate toujours. Il prit une grande inspiration est lâcha d'une traite :

- Ventus et moi…nous sommes amoureux.

Un sifflement aguicheur raisonna dans le groupe d'esclave, rapidement suivi par une claque et un « aïe ».

- Ça alors. Lâcha plus poliment Claudia, la lavandière.

Un silence pesant tomba. On n'entendait plus que le vent qui ébouriffait les longs cheveux des femmes. Finalement, Brennus partit se poster aux côtés de Vanitas, avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Il est vrai que le gaulois le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes.

- Je lui fais confiance. Qui d'autre veut nous aider à sauver notre foyer ?

- Moi ! Il nous a prouvé son honnêteté, après tout. Ajouta Claudia en amenant toute son équipe avec elle.

- Je viens aussi ! S'enthousiasma Marius le potier.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il nous dit la vérité ? Peut-être que quand les hommes de Xehanort arriveront, il se rangera de leur côté ! Les mit en garde Rufus.

- Oh mais lâche-lui la grappe, centurion, tu ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait mise en veilleuse s'il voulait nous voir morts ? Le réprimanda Brennus.

- Il a raison. Souligna Vanitas. Je sais que tu ne m'a jamais fait confiance, Rufus, et je ne peux t'en vouloir. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'occasion de te prouver que je suis digne de confiance. Alors, s'il te plaît, accorde-moi la tienne, juste cette fois si tu le souhaites.

L'intendant fronça les sourcils et lâcha un soupir de frustration. Après un instant de réflexion, il releva les yeux sur son cadet et lâcha :

- Je prie les Dieux pour que tu dises vrai. J'espère que tes conseils nous seront utiles…

- Ça veut dire oui ! S'enthousiasma Claudia.

Une clameur de joie s'éleva dans l'assistance. Tous les serviteurs vinrent tapoter l'épaule du noiraud ou lui ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux avec affection.

- Que signifie tout cela ? Retentit la voix de Ventus.

Ils se retournèrent et virent leur maître, les bras croisés, en train de les toiser depuis le pas de la porte. Tous sans exceptions furent choqués par l'apparence du jeune citoyen : son teint était d'une pâleur maladive, et ses traits creusés par le manque de sommeil. Vanitas se dégagea et fit quelques pas en direction de Ventus, qui le regardait l'air surpris.

- Ton…ton collier ?

Sans mots dire, il lui montra l'anneau qu'il portait au doigt. Ventus cligna des yeux longuement pour se convaincre que ce qu'il voyait était vrai.

- Que…je ne comprends pas !

- Ven, c'est ce que je devais te dire il y a un petit temps…si on rentrait pour être seuls ?

- Très bien…

Il entra le premier. Vanitas se retourna vers les esclaves, qui commençaient à se disperser. La plupart lui lançaient des regards emplis de compassion.

Une fois dans la chambre de Ventus, Vanitas prit une chaise et regarda la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde droit dans les yeux.

- Ce que je vais te dire, ne va pas te plaire mais…je n'ai jamais été esclave.

- J'ai cru l'avoir compris plus tôt. Mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet. Je me suis fait esclave pour m'infiltrer chez toi. J'étais…j'avais pour mission de te tuer.

Ventus ouvrit des yeux incrédules. Un torrent de larmes se mit à couler sur son visage. Il recula de quelques pas, comme si Vanitas allait le tuer après avoir avoué cette perfidie.

- Mais j'ai arrêté ma mission parce que je t'aime ! Je suis fou de toi, et je ne veux plus jamais tuer quelqu'un, hormis celui qui oserait attenter à ta vie !

- Tu…pendant tout ce temps, tu me mentais ?

- Seulement pour mon statut. Mes sentiments pour toi sont réels.

- J'ai…j'ai partagé mon lit avec mon assassin…que je sois maudit d'être aussi naïf…

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Et la première tentative ? A Rome ? C'était toi aussi ?

Vanitas resta silencieux un moment. C'était difficile à avouer et à entendre…

- REPONDS ! Lui cria Ven au bord de l'hystérie.

- Oui, c'était moi !

- Sors.

- Ven…

- SORS ! ET NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS !

Le jeune blond se coucha en position fœtale sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Vanitas resta debout un moment, choqué, avant de prendre la porte. Il savait que cela allait se passer comme ça…mais cela fait toujours mal de l'entendre, malgré toute la préparation que l'on puisse avoir.

Vanitas se mit à errer comme une âme en peine à travers la villa, en évitant de croiser Ventus ou Eraqus. Il évitait même les esclaves. Dans le péristyle, il posa les yeux sur la statue de Minerve. Dans un mouvement de désespoir, il s'agenouilla à ses pieds, fixant les yeux de pierre impassibles.

- Déesse…que dois-je faire ? Prendriez-vous pitié d'un être comme moi ?

Vanitas n'avait jamais été de nature très religieuse. Il ne s'en remettait presque jamais aux Dieux. Il aimait se dire qu'il était seul maître de son destin. Mais ces temps-ci tout lui filait entre les doigts. Peut-être les cieux se vengeaient-ils de son manque de piété.

Alors que toutes ces pensées se cognaient dans sa tête, une lueur inhabituelle lui fit détourner les yeux vers la fenêtre. Il se releva et vit avec horreur une partie du bâtiment des esclaves en proie aux flammes. Même s'il faisait très sombre cette soirée-là, il aperçut cinq ou six cavaliers jeter les torches qui boutaient le feu aux bâtiments.

Ses supplications étaient arrivées trop tard, Xehanort l'avait devancé. Paniqué, il courut dans toute la villa en criant « ILS ARRIVENT ! LES BRUTES SONT LA ! ». Tous les esclaves se mirent à déambuler de partout et à se saisir de tous ce qu'ils pouvaient : balais, couteaux de cuisine, marteaux…et mêmes cordages et filets. Vanitas sortit sa botte secrète : Entre les deux plaques de cuir de sa sandale droite, il y avait caché une petite dague assez fine pour accomplir sa sinistre besogne, désormais révolue.

- Cachez-vous ! Ordonna Vanitas. Quand ils rentreront, vous leur sauterez dessus !

- Mais et toi ? S'inquiéta Marius.

- Ma vie importe peu.

- Balivernes ! S'emporta Brennus.

- C'est bon, je reste avec lui.

A la stupéfaction générale, c'était Rufus qui avait lâché cette réplique. Impressionnés, les autres esclaves partirent se cacher sans broncher. Seuls restaient Vanitas et Rufus devant l'entrée, bientôt rejoints par Eraqus, armé d'un glaive.

- Vous êtes armé ? S'étonna Vanitas.

- En ces temps troubles un bon vétéran garde toujours son arme à ses côtés, mon garçon ! Lui répondit-il.

Il hocha la tête et recentra son attention sur la porte d'entrée. Des coups furieux commencèrent à la faire trembler.

O.O.O.O.O

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

- Voilà, ouvre les yeux !

Actae obéit et recouvrit la vue. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit tellement elle était surprise.

- Quel est cet endroit ? Cela ressemble aux halles de Carthage ! S'exclama-t-elle, émerveillée.

- C'est une des Basiliques (7). C'est le forum couvert quand il fait mauvais. Lui expliqua Terra. Et j'ai amené cette petite bourse…

- Ça veut dire que je peux acheter quelque chose ?!

- Tout ce que tu veux.

La jeune fille bondit de joie et embrassa à nouveau son amant. Elle s'élança dans l'allée principale, encadrée par des étals et des échoppes en tout genre. Son premier choix fut un orfèvre qui proposait de magnifiques bijoux en pierres précieuses. Actae ne put résister à l'appel que lui envoyaient cette paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent…

Terra sentait que sa bourse allait fondre comme neige au soleil, mais il s'en fichait. Voir Actae heureuse valait plus que tout l'or et l'argent du monde, bien sûr. Il ne s'inquiéta donc pas de la voir se diriger ensuite vers un marchand égyptien, qui proposait un large assortiment de bâtons d'encens et d'huiles parfumées.

La séance shopping dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi, où la jeune Carthaginoise nagea dans le bonheur. Heureusement que Terra avait anticipé et amené un sac de toile pour garder toutes ces courses. Alors que le soir arrivait et que les boutiques commençaient à fermer, le couple sortit, bras dessus bras dessous, se promener le long du forum, où un sacrifice se déroulait.

- Une question me taraude l'esprit…est-il vrai que vous sacrifiiez des enfants à Carthage au nom de votre dieu ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Terra.

- C'est un mensonge de vos dirigeants pour vous pousser à la haine contre nous…nos enfants sont notre futur et les immoler sur un autel serait de la pure barbarie. Répondit Actae avec un air pincé.

Il resta silencieux.

- On les faisait brûler, c'était nettement plus propre. Lâcha-t-elle avec désinvolture.

Le Romain la regarda avec de grands yeux horrifiés. Elle se mit à rire.

- Je plaisante, idiot ! Vous êtes vraiment trop sérieux, vous autres Romains…

- Peut-être que tu as raison, mais ne me fais plus de peurs comme ça à l'avenir…

- Oh d'accord.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers rues. Les gens commençaient à rentrer mais les tavernes ne désemplissaient pas, comme toujours. On raconte qu'à une certaine heure de la nuit il n'y a que des gens ivres dans les rues de Rome. Et des vigiles pour les recadrer.

Ils sortirent de la ville peu avant le crépuscule. Ils s'empressèrent de grimper en selle et de repartir pour la campagne. La ville n'était plus un endroit sûr la nuit.

Mais en ces temps troubles, où étaient-ils en sécurité ?

- Que dirais-tu d'être affranchie demain ? Lui demanda-t-il en pleine course.

- Demain ? Tu es sérieux ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

- Tu as toujours l'air sérieux…

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! Je vais demander aux esclaves de préparer un festin. Et quant à toi, tu devras te choisir un nom romain. Tu as déjà une idée ?

- J'aime bien Aqua.

- Aqua ? Et pourquoi ?

- J'aime bien l'eau. C'est insaisissable, pur…et comme ça je suis la moitié de Terra.

- Oui, je crois que moi aussi j'aime ce prénom.

Ils rirent comme des enfants. Mais une lumière orangée fit retomber le sourire de Terra. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la villa, il remarqua avec horreur que le quartier des esclaves était en feu et que le moulin à eau subissait le même sort.

- Ils sont arrivés avant nous...Dit Actae avec peine.

- Reste ici ! Lui ordonna Terra en mettant pied à terre.

Il dégaina son glaive caché sous son manteau et courut en direction du bâtiment principal, dont la porte avait été arrachée.

* * *

(1) Seruus veut dire esclave. Donnera plus tard le mot "Serf" au Moyen-Âge.

(2) Kart-Hadast est le nom phénicien de Carthage. (Car oui les Carthaginois parlaient Phéniciens. Vous le saviez non ? Non ? Bon ben voilà.)

(3) la stola est le vêtement traditionnel des femmes à Rome. C'est une longue robe qui se rapproche de la toge chez les hommes. Elle est également munie d'un voile pour la chaleur.

(4) Didon, reine mythique de Carthage, Trahie par Enée, Ancêtre mythique des Romains. Elle le maudit lui et toute sa descendance, condamnant Rome et Carthage à se battre jusqu'à la destruction d'un des deux peuples.

(5) les latrines sont les toilettes publiques. Je vous laisse imaginer la tâche ingrate. Ou non, ne l'imaginez point. Ça vaut mieux.

(6) Epona est la déesse gauloise de la chasse et de l'équitation (Epos veut dire cheval en celtique), une des déesses les plus vénérées dans le panthéon gaulois.

(7) Une Basilique, non pas le truc religieux, mais le forum couvert comme l'explique Terra. Actae est si émerveillée car la basilique est un véritable centre commercial à la romaine !

**Que va-t-il advenir de nos héros ? LA SUITE BIENTÔT ! TA TA TA...(oui je sais je suis nul en suspens)**


End file.
